Don't go away
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: UA. Kurogané dit quelque chose à Fye, qui le prend plutôt mal. Persuadé d'être un fardeau pour lui, Fye décide de le fuir, avec l'aide de son frère, Yui. Sauf que tout n'est pas toujours simple, et que la fuite ne résout pas tout. Cadeau pour ChibiKitsu
1. Chapter 1

Me revoici dans le fandom Tsubasa, avec un ptit cadeau d'anniversaire pour ChibiKitsu^^ C'est du KuroFye (je m'entraîne pour Stairway... nan je rigole, j'oserais pas t'offrir un brouillon^^), avec plein (?) d'autres personnages Clampesques...

C'était un peu long (j'ai pas fini TT), et donc je me suis dit que j'allais fragmenter en 4 (voire 5) chapitres (parce que le 2 est quand même très très long je trouve...). Le 3 est en cours de recopiage et le 4 marine doucement dans ma tête... c'est un lemon, et je dois me sentir prête... enfin je veux dire... beuh, j'ai pas l'habituuuudeuh moi TT Surtout pour le KuroFye, je sais pas trop comment je dois goupiller tout ça, vu que Kurogané n'est pas... très... démonstratif? Enfin voilà -_-"""

L'idée générale me semblait, à la base, vachement originale. Je me disais que c'était pas trop mal trouvé et pas trop pas-crédible... mais finalement, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être... plutôt perturbant (vous comprendrez mieux au deuxième chapitre ce que j'entends par là). Mais dès la première page, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas pensé à la raison pour laquelle Fye décide de s'enfuir... (je sais, je suis débile) j'ai greffé un petit truc qui est censé être sans importance, un simple accrochage entre Fye et KuroKuro et qui expliquerait qu'il ait pété un câble... mais comment dire... le marché de l'accrochage fructifie très vite, et le _petit truc qui est censé être sans importance_ est devenu un condensé de mes propres inquiétudes sur le sujet (le sujet du _truc a priori sans importance_, je veux dire. C'est peut-être dur à suivre, mais si je vous le dis dès le départ, je bousille tout l'effet suspense des premiers paragraphes). Euuh... j'avais pas autre chose à dire, moi? Enfin bref, ma fic censée être un one-shot avec un scénario hyper-basique de "Fye quitte Kuro, Kuro lui court après, ils se retrouvent, lemon au dernier paragraphe" plus un petit truc en plus sur un point précis de la personnalité de Fye (que vous comprendrez au chapitre 2), eh ben cette fic est devenue une fic à chapitres avec des tonnes de personnages et une grosse déprime Fye-enne. En plus elle est écrite bizarrement TT

J'imagine que personne n'a rien compris à mon paragraphe précédent XDD

Enfin bref: bonne lecture à toutes, et surtout à Chibi! Bon anniversaire!

**Chapitre 1**

Fye aimait être allongé dans le lit de Kurogané.

Il aimait la texture douce de ses draps. La façon qu'ils avaient de se plisser délicatement au moindre mouvement. Le léger bruissement qu'ils faisaient quand il glissait sa main dessus. Leur incroyable fraîcheur sur sa peau parfois si brûlante.

Il aimait ce nouvel aspect de sa vie, chaque soir ou presque, quand il sentait la douceur des draps dans son dos, et la chaleur de Kurogané dans son ventre.

Il aimait cet instant de sérénité ultime, quand il laissait sa tête rouler dans les oreillers moelleux, et que le corps immense de Kurogané retombait presque délicatement sur lui. Avec une douceur mesurée.

Il ne connaissait rien de tel. Rien dans sa vie n'aurait pu lui laisser prédire qu'il aurait droit à tant de luxe. Tant de luxure.

Fye aimait ces moments, tout simplement. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Il n'y avait jamais de mots entre eux. Rien qui eût pu traduire ces instants de pur… « bonheur ».

Fye n'aimait pas le mot « bonheur ». C'était un terme trop surfait, selon lui. Le « bonheur », ça implique de l'amour, de la tendresse, de la passion, des rêves d'avenir, de la maturité, et tout le reste. Ça implique des engagements. Des sacrifices.

Ce qu'il partageait avec Kurogané n'était pas du « bonheur ». Des moments agréables, tout au plus.

Mais Fye aimait quand Kurogané caressait doucement sa mâchoire, frôlait sa lèvre du bout du pouce et lui disait de s'allonger dans le lit. Quand il passait ses larges mains sur son corps si frêle. Quand il posait ses lèvres dans son cou. Quand il entrait doucement en lui, sans lui demander son avis, parce que son avis serait toujours positif. Quand sa peau effleurait la sienne. Quand il serrait ses mains autour de ses hanches pour prendre un meilleur angle. Et quand ses mains se desserraient légèrement et qu'il retombait sur lui, lourd, tellement lourd, et large, et brûlant. Quand il se laissait glisser sur le côté, un bras toujours enroulé autour de ses hanches. Et quand il s'endormait enfin, sans un bruit, sans un mot, les sourcils légèrement défroncés. Comme s'il avait déversé une partie de son anxiété en lui.

Fye s'endormait rarement. Ou très tard. Il détachait son bras de son corps, puis remontait les draps sur Kurogané, et enfin s'asseyait le dos contre le mur et le regardait dormir.

Il était très attaché à tous ces détails. Tous ces petits riens qui régulaient sa vie, toujours pareils, toujours immuables, tellement rassurants de monotonie. C'est pourquoi, ce soir-là, alors que les étoiles s'allumaient dans le ciel bleu outremer, alors que la chaleur de Kurogané avait quitté son corps, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à une nouvelle nuit de contemplation silencieuse, il resta interdit en l'entendant lui murmurer quelques mots, la main brune caressant le ventre blanc.

Kurogané plongea ses yeux rouge sang dans les siens, bleu céruléen.

-T'en penses quoi ?

Fye sourit, et détourna la tête.

-Tu… tu as raison.

Il fixa le ciel, par la fenêtre. Si profond. Si sombre. Si proche. Si lointain. Il songea confusément qu'au loin, certaines étoiles continuent de briller alors qu'elles sont déjà mortes. Il trouvait cela si triste.

Kurogané soupira, puis s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

Fye remonta les draps sur son corps magnifique, puis s'assit le dos contre le mur, repensant aux étoiles mortes. Quand il fut sûr que Kurogané dormait, il sortit sans bruit du grand lit.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? murmura Yui en jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Fye.

-Je n'ai jamais été sûr de rien, répondit Fye en fermant son sac.

-Tu devrais peut-être lui parler, conseilla Yui en se penchant légèrement en avant, ses fins cheveux blond pâle glissant sur sa joue d'ivoire, scintillants dans la lumière argentée, irréelle.

-J'ai laissé une lettre.

-Un post-it.

-Il comprendra.

-Tu crois ?

-C'est pas important.

Fye ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, un sac de sport passé à l'épaule.

-Va appeler l'ascenseur, dit-il en fermant la porte sans bruit.

-Fye.

-Pardon, c'est vrai.

Fye le dépassa et appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

-Je crois que tu devrais te calmer, conseilla Yui quand la cabine arriva.

-Je suis calme, répondit Fye avec un nouveau sourire, en entrant dans la cabine exiguë.

-Fye…

-Yui. Je suis calme. Je sais ce que je fais. C'est _lui_ qui m'a dit de partir.

Yui soupira, dépité.

Fye n'était _pas _calme. Il tirait sur les manches trop longues de son pull bleu ciel, fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il était un peu penché en avant, ses cheveux d'or formant un rideau devant son visage fermé.

-Il n'a jamais dit ça.

-C'est ce que ça voulait dire. De toute façon, c'est horrible de dire ça.

Yui se tut quelques secondes, tandis que Fye appuyait sur le bouton « rez-de-chaussée ».

-C'est vrai. Il n'aurait pas dû te dire ça, admit-il. Ou pas comme il l'a fait.

-Tu vois ! J'ai raison.

-Il va s'inquiéter, objecta Yui.

-Mais non. J'ai laissé une lettre.

-Un post-it.

-C'est pareil. Je lui ai bien expliqué ce qu'il devait dire à Tomoyo. Tu l'as vu.

-Si je lisais ça, je serais très inquiet, moi.

-Tu es toujours inquiet.

-« Je vais partir là où je ne dérangerai plus personne. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, il paraît que c'est le fun là-bas. Tu diras à Tomoyo que je me suis fait enlever, violer et tuer. C'est crédible, et tu n'auras aucun problème. Je ne reviendrai plus, promis. » Même pas signé. Ça ressemble vachement à un dernier mot avant un suicide, ça.

Fye haussa les épaules, ses doigts fins jouant avec un fil pendant au bas de son pull.

-Et alors ? Il s'inquiétera encore moins.

La cabine s'ouvrit et Fye fit signe à Yui de sortir le premier.

-Tes mensonges te perdront.

-Je suis déjà perdu. Depuis toujours, murmura Fye avec un sourire indifférent.

-On va où ? demanda Yui lorsqu'il furent sur le trottoir.

-Euuh… Je sais pas.

-T'as rien préparé.

-Non. Je croyais que tu m'aiderais.

-Fye…

-On n'a qu'à aller au parc, dans un premier temps. On avisera après…

Fye marcha à grands pas sur les trottoirs humides de la ville, suivi par Yui. Les réverbères éclairaient la rue sombre d'une lumière étrange, brumeuse, mouillée. Comme le soleil vu derrière un rideau de larmes. L'atmosphère était glauque, triste. Mais cela ne semblait pas les déranger, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'immeuble, sans un regard vers la vie paisible que Fye quittait.

-T'as tout pris ? Je veux dire, dans ton sac.

-Ouais. J'ai rien laissé du tout. Pas une chaussette. Avec un peu de chance, il m'aura oublié en se réveillant, dit Fye avec un grand sourire, ses dents brillant dans la lumière verdâtre.

-Pas facile de t'oublier, tu sais. J'ai déjà essayé plein de fois, murmura Yui, les yeux courant sur les murs gris maculés de graffitis.

-T'es mon frère. Tu peux pas m'oublier, répondit Fye d'une voix impassible en fixant les taches de lumière glauque sur les trottoirs mouillés.

-Toi, tu m'as bien oublié. On se voyait de moins en moins souvent.

-C'est Kuro-pii qui voulait plus que je te voie.

-L'enfoiré.

-T'es d'accord avec moi, maintenant ?

-Il avait sûrement ses raisons, nuança Yui.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, puis entrèrent dans le parc. L'herbe était vert sombre, presque noire. Les bancs scintillaient d'humidité. Les fleurs semblaient monstrueuses. Les sentiers de graviers clairs faisaient comme une toile d'araignée dans la nuit. Le vent secouait les arbres nus et noirs. Les chats errant çà et là perçaient l'obscurité de leurs prunelles jaune d'or.

Fye se laissa tomber sur un banc.

-C'est beau, un parc pendant la nuit.

-Ouais… murmura Yui en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Un miaulement déchira le silence relatif et un chat jaillit de l'ombre pour bondir sur un rat noir luisant. Il bouscula une poubelle de métal qui tomba au sol avec un vacarme effroyable, vite remplacé par le lourd silence de la nuit.

-Et voilà, je suis parti. Kuro-sama ne devra plus s'emmerder à s'occuper de moi. Il pourra coucher avec qui il veut. Si il ne le faisait pas déjà…

-Il le faisait déjà ? s'informa Yui avec une grimace de haine.

-Sans doute, admit Fye avec un sourire.

-Le salaud.

-Mais nan, relativisa Fye en haussant les épaules.

-C'est cruel d'aller voir ailleurs quand on sort avec quelqu'un. Surtout avec quelqu'un comme toi.

-Ce qui est cruel, c'est de s'imposer. Je me suis imposé. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il en avait marre. Je me suis tiré. J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps, en fait.

-Tu es… triste ? demanda Yui, à mi-voix.

-Non ! C'est normal qu'il ne veuille pas que je l'encombre. Je suis peut-être… un peu vexé. Mais vu que je n'en ai pas le droit, on peut dire que… que ça me laisse indifférent. Non ?

-Hm, lâcha Yui, dubitatif.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les étoiles étaient si belles. Si scintillantes. Il adorait les étoiles. On aurait dit des poussières de magie. Il lui sembla en voir une s'éteindre. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps elle était morte. Puis il la vit se rallumer.

Un avion.

Un avion rempli de gens. Des gens qui partaient en vacances, en voyage d'affaire, qui allaient rejoindre un parent mourant à l'hôpital… et des gens qui fuyaient quelque chose.

-Il paraît que les voyages permettent de guérir les chagrins d'amour, indiqua Yui, ayant compris les pensées de Fye.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, tout sourire.

-Quel chagrin d'amour ? Je vais très bien. Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. J'aimais beaucoup son lit et ses draps. Lui… très moyennement.

-Pourquoi tu es « un peu vexé », alors ?

-Si c'était _toi_ qu'il avait comparé à une femme, tu serais tout aussi vexé.

-Il ne t'a pas comparé à une femme.

-Il a dit qu'il aurait préféré que je sois une femme. C'est vexant.

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

-Il n'a pas été très délicat. Presque un enfoiré, en fait. Mais je n'ai rien à dire. C'est moi le squatteur. C'est moi l'enfoiré.

Yui soupira. Quelque chose clochait. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait avec Fye. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Jamais. Il n'avait aucune emprise sur le monde. Sur son monde. Sur rien.

-Tu dis que tu ne veux pas l'encombrer, mais ce qu'il t'a dit te blesse. C'est qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre. De quoi est-ce que tu essaies de te convaincre ?

-Si on prenait le train ? On sort de la ville, on va le plus loin possible, ainsi on ne risque pas de le croiser.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ? Avant, tu m'écoutais tout le temps.

-C'est parce que je t'ai écouté que j'ai rencontré Kurogané.

-C'est plus Kuro-wanwan ?

-Ça n'aurait jamais dû être Kuro-wanwan. C'est « Kurogané ». Le méchant Kurogané. Le Kurogané qui n'aime personne. Le Kurogané qu'il ne faut pas embêter parce qu'il est très, très important. Le Kurogané qu'il faut quitter parce qu'il préfère les femmes, murmura-t-il, amer. On est tous les deux des enfoirés.

-Il a été salaud de te dire ce qu'il t'a dit. Mais il faut le comprendre. Peut-être qu'il faut prendre ça de façon… positive. Tu ne prends pas assez de recul. Il est taciturne, il n'a aucune délicatesse, mais…il n'est pas méchant. Il est plutôt… gentil.

-Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas, ricana Fye.

-Tu étais heureux avec lui. C'était sans doute une bonne chose qu'il nous sépare.

-NON ! Je n'étais pas heureux. Je n'étais pas heureux sans toi. Et il n'est pas gentil ! Il l'a dit, la première fois qu'on s'est vu. « Je m'appelle Kurogané, j'ai un prénom mais je ne te donne pas le droit de l'utiliser, tu me vouvoies, je suis quelqu'un d'important, j'ai pas que ça à foutre de m'occuper de toi, et… ah, oui. Je ne suis pas _gentil_. » Je le hais.

-Il ne l'a pas dit comme ça.

-Tu n'étais pas là.

-Je suis toujours là.

-Arrête.

Yui se tut, dos voûté. Il se tordit les mains, anxieux.

-Tu mens. Tu étais heureux avec lui. C'est moi qui te rends malheureux. C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé… _là-bas_. C'est grâce à lui si tu vas mieux. Il était gentil avec toi. Tu as tout détruit en partant comme tu l'as fait.

-J'ai pas tout détruit. J'ai… privilégié son bien-être. Je n'ai pas le moindre intérêt, ni la moindre importance. Il n'avait pas à s'occuper de moi. Je lui rends sa liberté.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu n'es pas crédible ? Tu dis que tu le hais, mais tu veux qu'il soit heureux. Tu nies être heureux, alors que tu sais qu'il est la meilleure chose qu'il te soit arrivé. Et tu sais pourquoi j'ai raison ?... parce que tu pleures, Fye.

Ce dernier se recroquevilla en étouffant ses sanglots.

-Je… pleure pas…

-Fye.

Ce dernier se leva d'un bond, prit son sac et sortit du parc.

Yui le suivit en courant, à travers les rues étroites et sombres. Il ne savait pas où il le menait. Il n'était même pas sûr que Fye le sache. Ils s'enfonçaient dans les quartiers douteux, les immeubles décrépits s'écroulant un peu plus chaque jour, les dealers se tenant dissimulés dans l'ombre, les égouts débordant sur les trottoirs, les prostituées défraîchies tenant compagnie aux réverbères tordus, les néons clignotant faiblement, les vitres gisant brisées, les cartons s'imbibant d'eau bleu-noir, les clochards dormant sur les perrons glissants.

Mais le ciel scintillait toujours, irréellement beau au-dessus de ce monde si écoeurant.

Yui frissonna de dégoût, regardant Fye traverser ce décor hideux d'un air totalement indifférent.

Un homme drapé d'un grand manteau noir, la Faucheuse personnifiée, s'approcha de Fye, lui tendant un petit sachet transparent.

Yui accourut, horrifié. Fye se tourna vers lui, lui montrant le sachet.

-Regarde ! Ils ressemblent à ceux qu'on me donnait _là-bas_.

Les petits cachets roses et bleus, ornés de petits smileys, narguaient le jeune blond.

-Fye ! Touche pas à ça, s'alarma Yui.

-Je me sentais mieux quand j'en prenais, continua Fye avec un sourire soulagé. Enfin, quand je n'en prenais pas trop. Juste un tout petit peu pour ne plus avoir mal au ventre. Je devrais les prendre, non ? T'en penses quoi, Yui ?

-Je pense que t'es con. C'est de la drogue, pauvre crétin.

-Ah ? C'est de la drogue ? demanda-t-il à l'homme en noir.

Ce dernier semblait perplexe, presque effrayé. Il récupéra sa came et s'éloigna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'étonna Fye.

-Je lui fais peur, répondit Yui avec un sourire amer. Viens, on se tire.

Fye jeta un dernier regard vers l'homme en noir puis suivit Yui.

-Tu devrais faire attention. Au moins, Kurogané veillait sur toi, lui reprocha ce dernier.

-On peut parler d'autre chose ?

-De quoi ? souffla Yui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au fond d'une ruelle lugubre, déserte. Fye s'appuya contre le mur gris et sale et laissa tomber son sac par terre, au pied d'un réverbère rouillé.

-Il… il avait pas le droit de me dire ça ! Il savait que ça me ferait mal.

Fye se laissa glisser contre le mur, serrant ses bras frêles autour de son corps.

-Il savait que ça me ferait mal…

-Fye… souffla Yui, cherchant du secours autour de lui.

-Je sais que… j'ai pas le droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit… surtout pas de la part de quelqu'un… comme lui… mais… il savait que ça me ferait mal ! murmura Fye en frottant ses bras comme pour se réchauffer, se recroquevillant de plus en plus.

Yui le regarda sans bouger, il vit les larmes s'écraser au sol, il vit les doigts de son frère se crisper sur ses vêtements, il vit ses jointures blanchir sous la pression, il vit les tremblements de son dos si fragile, il vit tout… mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

-Il… il… il avait pas le droit ! hurla Fye, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Yui se raidit, horrifié, silencieux. Fye fut secoué de convulsions et se cogna violemment la tête contre le béton du mur.

-Fye ! Reste avec moi… Fye… Ecoute-moi… tu sais bien que je… je ne sais pas… t'aider… s'épouvanta Yui, les larmes aux yeux, tendant les mains vers lui sans pour autant le toucher.

Après de longues secondes de latence, Fye réussit à se calmer. Il se redressa en respirant profondément, les yeux fuyant le regard de Yui. Il essuya le sang sur son crâne, les mains tremblant encore un peu.

-Fye… il ne faut pas que tu t'énerves… si tu convulses, je ne saurai rien faire pour t'aider…

-Je sais…

-Reste calme, reste toujours avec moi. Moi, je ne te décevrai jamais. Je suis comme tu veux que je sois. Je suis une part de toi. Reste calme et parle-moi… ça marchait, avant, pour éviter les crises.

-Je… sais…

-Fye… chuchota Yui, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

-C'est toi, la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Lui… il est trop bien. Trop loin de moi. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne te voyait pas comme je te vois.

-Il ne me voyait pas du tout, tu veux dire, murmura Yui, avec un sourire ironique.

Fye reprit une respiration plus normale.

-Tu… saignes vraiment beaucoup… tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital ?

-Non. Je… je suis censé être mort, après avoir été enlevé et violé, tu l'aurais oublié ?

-Essuie ce sang. C'est… horrible.

Fye ouvrit son sac et sortit un essuie blanc. Il le plaqua contre son front, épongeant les flots de sang.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Une petite coupure…

-Je sais…

Fye baissa les yeux, scrutant un insecte qui essayait d'escalader son sac.

-Merci d'être là. Avec moi. Alors que je t'ai laissé pendant si longtemps.

-Tant que tu en as besoin, je suis là. Tu as le droit de me laisser. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Merci, murmura Fye avec un soupir soulagé.

Yui lui sourit. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il l'adorait. Il ne rêvait que de le voir heureux, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences pour lui.

-Bon. On va prendre le métro, lança Fye en se levant.

Il prit son essuie ensanglanté et le jeta dans une poubelle.

-Tu as de l'argent, au moins ? demanda Yui à mi-voix.

Fye écarquilla les yeux.

-Argent… non. Je… je n'ai pas d'argent. Je ne peux pas en avoir.

-Et tu n'en as pas pris chez Kurogané.

-Je ne suis pas un voleur.

Yui haussa les épaules en le suivant.

-On aura qu'à passer les barrières comme si de rien n'était, dit Fye.

-Si il y a un contrôle ?

-Il n'y en a jamais.

Yui le suivit sans un mot. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

Arrivés à la station de métro, Fye fit comme il avait dit. Il sauta par-dessus les barrières, sous le regard horrifié de petites grand-mères aux cheveux mauves rentrant du théâtre. Il prit des couloirs au hasard, puis se laissa tomber sur une chaise en plastique.

-On part d'ici. Je trouve un… hm… un café où je pourrais travailler. Je gagne de l'argent. Je loue un appartement. Avec toi, bien sûr.

-Oui.

-Tu crois qu'il va me chercher ?

-Je ne sais pas. Sans doute. Il était responsable de toi.

Fye se leva. Le métro était là. Ils montèrent et s'assirent sur les sièges défoncés. Fye posa sa tête contre la vitre noircie de tags, pensif.

Yui s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Parle-moi, Fye. Raconte-moi. Tu sais que c'est la seule chose que je peux faire. T'écouter et te parler. Parle-moi avant de devenir cinglé. Après, on verra ce qu'on fera.

Fye essuya les larmes avant qu'elles jaillissent de ses yeux délavés.

-Je le dérangeais pas trop, tu sais, je prenais pas beaucoup d'espace. Un petit quart de sa garde-robe. Un minuscule tiroir pour mes sous-vêtements. Une brosse à dents et deux essuies. Je le dérangeais pas. J'aidais pour les repas, pour le ménage, pour les lessives. J'étais vraiment pas… encombrant. Je voulais rester toujours avec lui. On prenait le petit-déjeuner ensemble. On allait à l'hôpital. On rentrait au soir. On mangeait ensemble. On couchait ensemble. C'était tout. Ça aurait dû rester comme ça pour toujours. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il me haïsse à ce point. Qu'il s'en fiche de moi… je comprendrais. C'est toujours pareil. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il finisse par me dire ça.

Yui se mordit la lèvre.

-Je pense que… tu as mal compris.

-Je pense que non, répondit Fye, la voix claquante. Quand un homme te caresse le ventre en disant que si tu étais une femme, tu pourrais lui faire un enfant, tu ne peux pas comprendre ça autrement.

Yui tendit la main, comme pour lui serrer l'épaule, puis abandonna l'idée et reposa la main sur le textile hideux du siège.

-On ne dit pas ça. Même à quelqu'un comme moi… c'est pas bien de dire ça, conclut Fye.

-Tu sais… c'était peut-être… juste un signe. Il voulait peut-être juste te faire comprendre… qu'il veut plus avec toi. Plus que simplement vivre ensemble et coucher ensemble.

-N'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien vouloir avec moi ? Un enfant ? Waouh, ironisa-t-il.

-C'est bien, un enfant.

-Non. C'est pas bien. C'est des responsabilités. C'est un engagement. J'ai pas… à avoir d'engagement… avec quelqu'un comme lui. Il ne connaît pas les conséquences que ça aura.

-Tu ne les connais pas non plus.

-Yui. Tu es de quel côté ? Du mien, ou du sien ?

-Du tien ! protesta Yui. Je serai toujours de ton côté ! Je veux juste t'aider.

-Ouais ben ça m'aide pas du tout, rétorqua Fye en fixant une tache brune sur le tissu de son siège.

Une voix féminine grésilla dans les haut-parleurs, annonçant le terminus.

-Viens, Fye. On descend.

Fye se leva et prit son sac. Il s'approcha des portes et attendit que le métro s'immobilise, raide à côté de son frère.

Ils descendirent sans un mot de plus, et remontèrent à la surface.

-On va où ? murmura Yui.

Fye ne répondit pas, encore perturbé par les paroles de Kurogané. Ils marchèrent au hasard et s'arrêtèrent dans un parc où quelques clochards dormaient, allongés sur les bancs.

-On n'a qu'à passer la nuit ici. Demain je trouverai du travail…souffla Fye.

Il s'assit sur une balançoire et enroula ses doigts fins autour des chaînes. Il se balança doucement, regardant le soleil se lever au loin.

-Un enfant ? répéta-t-il, amer.

Yui s'assit sur la balançoire voisine.

-Je crois que tu es en train de faire une bêtise. Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant de tout quitter.

-Réfléchir fait perdre du temps. Et si je perds du temps, je risque de rester trop longtemps chez lui. Si je reste trop longtemps, je le gênerais encore plus. Je suis parti pour ne plus faire de dégâts. Tu comprends ?

-Tu te donnes trop de défauts. Je suis sûr que Kurogané ne te trouvait pas encombrant. Tu mélanges tout.

Fye haussa les épaules.

-Je dois être fatigué… marmonna-t-il.

-Tu aurais dû attendre au moins le matin avant de partir. Ou discuter avec lui.

-Ouais. Pour l'entendre dire qu'il veut absolument que je parte et que je lui fiche la paix ? J'ai pas besoin de me sentir encore plus minable.

Kurogané ouvrit les yeux à contrecoeur et balança le bras vers son réveil.

-Fait chier… grommela-t-il en faisant taire l'appareil.

Il se redressa en grognant et en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Il jeta un regard à la place vide à côté de lui.

-Il est où, lui ?

Il se leva et enfila un boxer, puis traîna les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine en faisant craquer les articulations fatiguées de son cou.

-Crétin blond ? T'es où ? appela-t-il en allumant le percolateur.

Il soupira et alla jeter un œil à la salle de bain, dans le salon et dans son bureau.

Personne.

-Bordel, il est où ce con ? marmonna-t-il en allant sur le balcon.

Quand il était triste, il allait toujours s'y cacher, entre les chaises en plastique blanc et le yucca en pot.

-Putain je savais qu'il réagirait n'importe comment. Pourquoi je la ferme jamais, moi ?

Il vérifia dans les placards du couloir. Il arrivait que Fye s'y enferme pour calmer ses crises naissantes.

Mais il ne l'y trouva pas.

-Merde, merde, merde… répéta Kurogané, inquiet.

Il retourna dans la cuisine et trouva un post-it bleu clair collé sur le frigo.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Hum... c'est pas trop... bizarre?

Si oui, no problem, j'ai un OzGil qui traîne dans un coin d'un de mes cahiers, je peux toujours t'offrir ça, Chibi^^

Ah, oui! Au fait! Pour avoir le prochain chapitre, il faut que j'aie au moins une review: la tienne, ma Chibi!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Je suis de retour avec la suite^^  
Finalement, j'ai scindé le chapitre 2 en deux, parce qu'il était presque trois fois plus long que le premier... donc, ça nous fera une ptite fic de cinq chapitres, avec (peut-être) un épilogue, si je n'ai pas réussi à tout placer dans le chapitre-lemon, je ne sais pas encore (parce que oui, c'est pas encore fini... moi et les deadlines, on se hait. Y a qu'à voir comment j'étudie bien pour les examens -_-"")

Je n'ai répondu qu'à une review (celle de Chibi ^^) parce que j'ai passé le peu de temps libre que j'avais aujourd'hui à relire mon chapitre...  
Je dis merci à tout le monde, je suis très contente que ça vous plaise (je ne m'y attendais pas, vu qu'elle me semblait bizarre... je sais que Chibi aurait aimé, parce qu'on aime les mêmes trucs...) et je suis surprise que tout le monde ait découvert (du moins en partie) le secret de Fye... j'ai essayé de laisser planer le doute, et ça a bien fonctionné, puisque tout le monde hésite entre les deux possibilités: Fye est fou/Yui est un fantôme. Vous verrez bien en lisant la suite ^^

Hum... hum... je me rends compte en avançant dans l'écriture/relecture que cette fic est très centrée sur Fye... alors qu'en toute logique, décrire l'inquiétude de Kurogané aurait été important. Voire même un test intéressant (bah oui, décrire les sentiments de ce grand machin-là, j'ai déjà vu plus simple)... mais j'ai passé outre -_-""" En partie parce que je m'identifie plus à Fye... enfin, c'est pas tout à fait ça... je le comprends mieux que KuroKuro, j'ai plus de facilités à écrire son point de vue qu'avec Kuro-wanwan... (et pourtant, d'après le CharacterGuide, je suis Kurogané... m'enfin, selon le test DeathNote, je suis Near. Carrément rien à voir avec ma personnalité, mébon)

Enfin bref, j'arrête maintenant ou je risque de tout deleter par dépit TT Bonne lecture^^

(avant d'oublier!) J'introduis des nouveaux personnages, tirés de xxxHolic, mais j'imagine que tout le monde les connaît xP Ah, et aussi: l'ambiance générale est très différente du premier chapitre... je sais pas trop pourquoi... peut-être parce que je me suis donnée comme défi pour cette fic de décrire les atmosphères... et vu que dans le chap' 1 il fait nuit, et dans le 2, c'est la matinée, sans doute que... *grande lumière dans les yeux de Yosshi-chan* waouh, en fait chacun de mes chapitres décrit un moment différent de la journée! J'ai même pas fait exprès! Waouh, mon subconscient est trop intelligent pour moi! Bon, en bref: chaque chapitre aura une ambiance différente, parce que chacun d'entre eux se passe à un moment différent! Remerciez mon subconscient, il est génial, plus génial que Yûko, Komui-chan-sama, Monsieur It'chann et Foaly réunis! (ce qui veut dire qu'il est _aussi_ un peu taré)

Voilà, j'ai tout dit, j'ai eu ma Révélation Divine du jour, je vous laisse lire et reviewer en paix (ramen^^)

**Chapitre 2**

Kurogané vida sa tasse de café en jetant des regards inquiets du côté de l'horloge murale de la cuisine.

Depuis quand pouvait-il bien être parti ?

Et où est-ce qu'il aurait pu aller ?

Fye ne connaissait rien de la ville, il n'y avait aucun endroit où il avait l'habitude de traîner. Il n'y avait que l'appartement et l'hôpital, et de toute évidence, il ne se trouvait à aucun des deux.

-J'espère que ce débile va pas faire de bêtise, marmonna le Japonais en courant vers sa chambre.

Il ramassa un jean noir qui traînait au sol, l'enfila, puis ouvrit la garde-robe pour prendre un T-shirt. Une étagère vide retint son attention. Fye était parti avec tous ses vêtements.

-Bon. Au moins ça veut dire qu'il compte pas se jeter dans le fleuve, soupira Kurogané, soulagé malgré tout.

Il passa un T-shirt bordeaux, attrapa son portefeuille et son téléphone, les glissa dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et se précipita vers l'entrée.

Il pria pour que Fye ne soit pas trop loin.

Il mit ses chaussures, sortit en claquant la porte.

-Bordel, mais quel con…

Fye ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil chatouillait son visage d'un rayon tiède. Il porta une main à son crâne encore douloureux.

-Hey. Bien dormi ?

-Moui, Kuro-pii, chuchota Fye avec un sourire.

Yui sourit lui aussi.

-C'est pas Kurogané. Tu l'as quitté cette nuit.

Fye se redressa.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai.

Fye regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans ce parc, où ils s'étaient allongés dans l'herbe pour compter les étoiles.

Ils avaient dû tomber endormis dans le gazon, parce que ses cheveux blonds étaient humides de rosée.

-Je mangerais bien, pas toi ? murmura Fye en se levant et en brossant son pantalon pour chasser les insectes qui avaient élu domicile dans les plis de son jean blanc.

-Non, répondit Yui en regardant une petite coccinelle déployer ses ailes pour rejoindre le ciel bleu pâle.

-Pff, j'ai pas d'argent pour m'acheter un café.

-T'aimes pas le café, souffla Yui en se levant à son tour.

-Il faut combien de temps pour gagner cinq cents yens en faisant la manche ?

-Fais pas de conneries. Va dans un café, demande à voir le patron, travaille et gagne assez pour t'acheter un petit-déjeuner avec ton propre argent.

-T'as raison. Il faut que j'arrête d'être un parasite.

Ils sortirent du parc à la recherche d'un café.

Kurogané courait à en perdre haleine. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit en priant pour que ce soit son blond, puis décrocha.

-Moshi moshi ?

-_Kurogané ? Tu as une demi-heure de retard. Tu es malade ?_

-Non. Euh… Si, haleta le Japonais sans s'arrêter de courir.

-_C'est Fye ?_

Kurogané s'immobilisa, essoufflé.

-Ne vous occupez pas de ça, Tomoyo. Il va très bien.

-_S'il allait bien vous seriez tous les deux ici._

-…

-_Kurogané. __Je__ suis la directrice de cet hôpital. Tu dois me dire ce qu'il se passe avec __mes__ patients. Où est Fye ?_

Kurogané prit une respiration profonde.

-Il est parti.

-_Parti où ?_ s'affola Tomoyo.

-Je sais pas, grogna Kurogané en se remettant à courir.

-_Tu n'as pas une idée d'où il pourrait être ?_

-Non.

-_T'es où ?_

-Le parc en bas de chez moi. On y allait parfois.

-_J'arrive._

Kurogané raccrocha et s'assit sur un banc en se tordant les mains.

Le soleil brillait presque trop violemment, ses rayons blancs presque aveuglants perçant l'air encore immobile et engourdi du matin. Le Japonais ferma les yeux, inspira profondément. Il faisait trop beau. Le soleil aurait dû avoir honte de briller autant, alors que son crétin avait disparu dans la nature. Savoir que cet imbécile, quelque part, se réjouissait de la chaleur de l'été sur sa peau l'_exaspérait_. S'il avait plu, cet idiot serait revenu à la maison la queue entre les jambes. Mais le soleil se complaisait à briller, l'aidant à s'enfuir, rien ne le retenait, pas même le plus petit détail insignifiant, et cela constituait pour Kurogané une insulte personnelle.

Son sang commença à s'échauffer, avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il s'énervait pour rien. Ce n'était pas la faute du soleil s'il aurait préféré qu'il pleuve, pour pouvoir avoir l'air triste. Tout le monde est triste quand il pleut, qu'un crétin blond se soit enfui ou pas. La tristesse passe inaperçue sous la pluie. Couverture parfaite pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Le fil de ses pensées fut coupé net par le bruit d'un crissement de pneus.

Un taxi s'était arrêté à l'entrée du parc et une petite femme aux longs cheveux noirs courut jusqu'au banc pour rejoindre Kurogané.

-Kurogané ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.

-Tomoyo… dit simplement le Japonais, en posant sa large main sur son dos.

-Bon. Ça sert à rien de courir dans tous les sens. Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée d'où il pourrait être ?

-Non.

-D'accord, murmura Tomoyo en s'asseyant et en ramenant une mèche derrière son oreille. Bon. J'ai des amis dans la police, on pourrait lancer un avis de recherche. Comme j'ai une certaine influence, les affiches seront posées dans toute la ville et ses alentours avant ce soir. On peut aussi lancer un avis à la télévision.

-Ok, murmura Kurogané, qui dut s'avouer qu'il n'y avait même pas songé.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a laissé un mot ?

Kurogané lui tendit le post-it bleu, qu'elle lut, concentrée au possible, comme si elle s'attendait à voir apparaître l'itinéraire qu'avait suivi le blond.

-Bon. Tu ne lui as rien dit qui aurait pu le faire se sentir de trop chez toi ? demanda finalement Tomoyo.

Kurogané fronça les sourcils.

-Non, mentit-il.

-Tu es sûr ? Même pas un tout petit truc que tu aurais dit sans t'en rendre compte ?

-Dites, c'est vous qui m'avez donné mon diplôme, vous devriez savoir que je suis assez qualifié pour m'en rendre compte quand je blesse des gens, non ?

-Oui, Kurogané, je sais que ton indélicatesse est toute mesurée, dit Tomoyo avec un sourire presque moqueur. Mais je sais aussi que Fye-chan ne serait pas parti sans raison. Il était trop attaché à cette nouvelle vie.

Le Japonais regarda ailleurs, en marmonnant :

-J'ai dit que je voulais un enfant.

Tomoyo se frappa le front du plat de la main, l'air de dire « quel crétin ».

-Et j'imagine que tu lui as dit ça avec ton tact légendaire ? Genre, juste après l'amour, quand il était encore à moitié dans les limbes, tu lui as caressé le ventre en disant que s'il avait été une femme, un enfant serait en train de se former dans ce ventre et tu aurais pu être père… Vraiment très délicat.

Kurogané détourna la tête.

-Non… murmura Tomoyo, atterrée. Tu lui as pas dit _ça _? Forcément qu'il est parti ! On ne parle pas de faire des enfants de façon aussi légère ! Surtout pas avec quelqu'un comme Fye ! Mais où tu avais la tête, imbécile !

Kurogané se crispa légèrement. Tomoyo était la seule personne autorisée à le traiter d'imbécile, mais ça l'énervait quand même.

-J'aime pas avoir des longues discussions. J'ai préféré lui dire en peu de mots. C'était plus simple.

-Pour toi, peut-être ! Mais t'as pensé un peu à lui ? s'énerva Tomoyo.

-Je fais que ça, penser à lui ! lâcha Kurogané, à bout de patience. Quand je me réveille avant lui, je reste les yeux ouverts dans le lit, pour pas qu'il prenne peur en se retrouvant seul au réveil. Quand je nettoie la maison, je fais attention à remettre tous les objets précisément à leur place parce que ça le perturbe sinon. Je laisse toujours des fenêtres ouvertes, même en hiver quand on se les caille, pour pas qu'il me fasse une crise de claustrophobie. Je le laisse faire le con toute la journée, parce que si je dis un seul truc de travers, il se referme comme une huître et je l'entends parler à son crétin de frère imaginaire. Je dois inventer des recettes impossibles pour lui faire avaler de la viande et de la graisse sans qu'il s'en rende compte, parce qu'il a peur de tomber malade s'il mange plus que des portions de moineau anorexique. Je passe ma vie à faire attention au moindre détail.

Il courba sa longue carcasse en avant, plongeant sa tête dans ses mains.

-J'ai pensé qu'avoir un enfant l'aiderait. C'était ça où le faire nager avec des dauphins, et ça, j'ai pas les moyens. De toute façon il a peur de l'eau. Parce qu'il y a ça aussi. Le drame qu'il m'a fait quand j'ai voulu lui faire prendre un bain…

Kurogané ferma les yeux, se rappelant.

_-Alors, je t'ai montré la chambre et le salon… hum, ici c'est la salle de bains. Tu veux prendre un bain ?_

_-Non, murmura Fye en secouant la tête._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Une douche, ça me suffit._

_Quelques jours passèrent, l'hiver arriva avec son froid glacial._

_-Viens prendre un bain, crétin. Tu vas te les geler._

_Le blond refusa, vaguement effrayé._

_Kurogané fut obligé de se plonger dans l'eau brûlante pour lui montrer qu'il ne risquait rien._

_-Viens._

_-Non…murmura Fye en se reculant, collant son dos contre le mur, se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, tremblant de tous ses membres. Je veux pas… _

_Il commença à pleurer, serrant ses mains contre son crâne blond, comme pour faire taire des cris dans sa tête._

_Kurogané se leva, tendit la main vers lui, l'attrapa par le bras et le tira dans l'eau, l'asseyant sur ses genoux, son dos contre son ventre. Il entoura son torse fragile de ses bras musclés, comme pour le protéger, le rassurer, lui prouver qu'il n'avait aucune chance de mourir noyé dans sa baignoire._

_-Là. Tu vois ?__ De quoi tu as peur ?_

_-A la télé, ils disent qu'il y a des gens qui se sont noyés dans leur baignoire, murmura Fye en ravalant ses sanglots._

_-Je suis là. Tu vas pas te noyer._

_-Oui, mais… y a ce chanteur, qui est mort électrocuté…_

_-C'est parce qu'il a été assez crétin pour changer une ampoule alors qu'il était tout mouillé. Fye acquiesça et se laissa aller contre son torse brûlant._

-Il y a des personnes qui parviennent à vaincre leurs handicaps en élevant un enfant, dit Kurogané.

-Fye n'est pas handicapé.

-Non. Il est cinglé, grinça Kurogané.

-Attends, je vais appeler Sakura, souffla Tomoyo.

Elle sortit un téléphone _Piffle Princess_ de son sac et composa le numéro de sa petite amie.

_-Moshi moshi ?_

-Sakura? Tu saurais appeler Dômeki-kun pour moi ?

_-Oui. Je lui dis quoi ?_

-C'est pour un avis de recherche. Fye est parti de chez Kurogané. On sait pas où il est.

_-__Oh mon Dieu… Euh, oui, je vais l'appeler tout de suite._

-Merci. Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire craquant.

-_Moi aussi_, répondit Sakura en raccrochant.

Tomoyo raccrocha et resta quelques instants le regard dans le vide.

-Bon. Dômeki travaille dans la police, il va s'arranger pour faire les affiches et envoyer l'avis de recherche à la télévision. En attendant, il faut qu'on réfléchisse à ce qu'il a pu faire.

-Il est sans doute sorti de la ville.

-Il a pris de l'argent ?

-Non.

-Il a pu resquiller et prendre le métro sans payer. Ou faire du stop.

-Il n'aurait jamais osé monter dans la voiture d'un inconnu.

-Bon. Il a pris le métro.

-Ça ne nous aide pas.

-A ton avis, il a pris quelle destination ?

-Le connaissant, il a fait au hasard.

-Mon Dieu, on n'y arrivera jamais.

-Il ne connaît rien. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il ne sait même pas comment s'appelle la ville voisine. Il est tellement naïf qu'il doit sûrement s'être laissé attraper par un mac ou un dealer et il est en train de se prostituer ou de revendre de la drogue, grogna Kurogané. J'aurais dû fermer l'appartement à clé avant de lui dire ça.

-Tu aurais mieux fait de lui dire de façon diplomatique, oui ! s'irrita Tomoyo. Bon. On va faire le tour des stations de métro et demander à voir les vidéos de surveillance de cette nuit, dit-elle de la voix autoritaire qu'on semble acquérir naturellement en prenant des postes à responsabilités.

Elle se leva, épousseta la jupe noire qu'elle s'était cousue elle-même pour aller avec la veste à deux cent mille yens que Sakura lui avait offert à leur cinquième anniversaire. Magnifique veste, se dit-elle en chassant du bout du doigt une coccinelle qui mirait son reflet dans un des trois boutons argentés du vêtement. Tomoyo redressa son petit chapeau noir et argenté, celui que Sakura avait qualifié de kawaii et qui par conséquent était devenu son préféré, bien qu'elle trouve qu'il lui donnait des airs d'hôtesse de l'air. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de boue sur ses petits souliers vernis, puis tira légèrement sur les manches de sa veste pour en rectifier les plis. Elle adorait vraiment cette veste. Après toutes ces considérations vestimentaires, qui ne prirent que quelques secondes, elle tendit la main à Kurogané.

Il ignora royalement sa main tendue, et se leva en soupirant. Ce crétin blond lui en faisait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs.

Fye lissa les plis de son pantalon et tira sur le bas de son pull bleu, chassa les derniers insectes qui dormaient dans ses cheveux, gratta la terre sous ses ongles et fit un grand sourire à l'attention de Yui.

-Je suis présentable, non ?

Yui acquiesça.

-C'est important d'être présentable, expliqua Fye en auscultant son visage dans le rétroviseur d'un Hummer mal garé, dont les pneus immenses grignotaient la bordure d'une pelouse. Il faut toujours que l'extérieur soit plus impressionnant que l'intérieur, ainsi tu gagnes la confiance des gens.

-Et l'intérieur ? demanda Yui à mi-voix, redoutant la réponse.

-Personne n'est obligé de le connaître, dit Fye en haussant les épaules. Les femmes qui se maquillent à outrance craignent avant tout qu'on les voie démaquillées. C'est logique. Il vaut mieux être beau qu'être naturel.

-Ridicule.

-J'y crois. Tous les magazines de mode le disent, se justifia Fye. Tout le monde fait pareil. Kurogané aussi. Il fait la brute, le mec insensible et tout et tout. Mais dans le fond, c'est juste un type qui rêve de paternité.

Il fit un immense sourire à son reflet, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien de suspect entre les dents.

-Pitoyable, conclut-il parlant visiblement de Kurogané.

-Bon, on y va ? demanda Yui en s'impatientant.

Fye prit une inspiration et acquiesça.

Il tendit la main pour attraper celle de son frère, puis se ravisa au dernier moment.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers l'enseigne de la petite auberge sur laquelle ils avaient jeté leur dévolu.

-Kitsune no Oden, déchiffra Fye avec un frémissement d'appréhension.

Il poussa la porte de l'établissement et entra. Il fut tout de suite séduit par l'ambiance surnaturelle de l'endroit, l'air frissonnant de mysticisme, l'odeur délicieuse, appétissante émanant des cuisines, les petites lampes en papier évoquant des physalis, les immenses estampes étranges, couvertes d'animaux fantastiques, le comptoir en granit gris scintillant de milliers de cristaux blancs, noirs ou rouges, les étagères croulant sous le poids des verres, des bouteilles de saké, des gobelets à thé, des figurines de renard en porcelaine, en cuivre, en verre... Fye soupira d'aise. L'atmosphère était calme, feutrée, une musique traditionnelle provenait d'il ne savait où et l'apaisait miraculeusement.

La salle était vide, ce qui commençait à le mettre légèrement mal à l'aise. Non pas qu'il adore la foule, mais la solitude le stressait toujours un peu.

-Il y a une sonnette sur le comptoir, murmura Yui en tendant le doigt.

Fye s'avança et sonna, se remémorant mentalement tout ce qu'il avait pu lire dans des magazines ou voir à la télévision concernant les entretiens d'embauche. Sourire, être bien habillé, avoir l'air zen, montrer qu'on a confiance en soi, être très respectueux, être motivé. Ok, il était au point.

Un rideau de perles en bois frémit de l'autre côté du comptoir, entre deux étagères débordantes, et un homme assez petit et mince jaillit de l'ombre.

-Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix douce et profonde.

Ses cheveux étaient roux, parsemés de quelques mèches blanches, ses yeux étaient tellement bridés qu'ils formaient deux petits arcs de cercle convexes au-dessous de ses sourcils fins, son nez était fin et pointu, sa bouche aux lèvres minces faisait comme un petit accent circonflexe encadré de légères rides. Tout en lui évoquait le visage d'un vieux renard.

Son kimono bleu nuit était orné de deux renards stylisés, à hauteur des clavicules.

-B-bonjour, balbutia Fye, impressionné par son air plus serein que le grand Bouddha en personne.

-Vous désirez ?

-Travailler pour vous ! s'exclama Fye en se penchant en avant dans une courbette si basse que ses cheveux frôlèrent ses genoux.

L'homme renard sourit doucement.

-Et vous avez de l'expérience ?

Fye se redressa, gêné.

-Non… Enfin, j'apprends vite ! J'ai appris à lire tout seul !

Il se mordit la lèvre. Ça n'avait aucun rapport.

-Tout seul ? répéta le vieil homme.

-Avec mon frère…

-Ah… votre frère.

Le vieil homme sourit d'un air mystérieux, en fixant un point derrière Fye l'endroit où se tenait Yui. Ce dernier se sentit mal à l'aise. Personne ne le voyait jamais, vu qu'il n'existait que pour Fye. Pourtant, ce vieil homme…

-D'accord, tu travailleras ici. J'ai peu de clients, mais un peu d'aide ne fait pas de mal. Tu pourrais faire le service.

Fye acquiesça vigoureusement, sans prendre garde au tutoiement.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un tintement de clochettes. Une grande femme aux courbes généreuses entra dans le petit restaurant, suivie d'un jeune homme frêle.

-Aah, mes meilleurs clients ! dit l'homme renard d'une voix profonde teintée de joie.

Fye pencha légèrement la tête en avant, dans un salut cachant ses yeux derrière sa frange, tandis qu'il observait les nouveaux arrivants avec intérêt. La femme était très belle. Elle portait un joli kimono bleu de Prusse, orné de milliers de petites étoiles argentées, peintes à la main. Le tissu était magnifique, presque scintillant, les motifs étoilés étaient formés par des milliards de tout petits points « Edo komon », songea confusément Fye en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait lu dans un magazine. Le obi, argenté, ceignait sa taille parfaitement, soulignant sa poitrine. Elle était _belle_, juste belle, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il ne fit même pas attention au garçon qui la suivait, il était tellement _commun_, cheveux noirs en bataille, lunettes rondes, yeux dépareillés.

La femme sembla remarquer le regard subjugué que Fye lui adressait. Elle sourit d'un air machiavélique.

-Ferme ta bouche, _shônen_, tu vas avaler des mouches.

Fye ferma violemment la bouche, se mordant la lèvre dans sa précipitation. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à avoir des mouches dans l'estomac. Surtout depuis qu'il savait que c'était les mouches qui pondaient les petites larves blanches appelées asticots, qui dévoraient les cadavres. Il ne voulait surtout pas se faire dévorer vivant pas les vers.

Il secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées morbides.

-Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles ? demanda la jeune Japonaise en s'asseyant au comptoir.

-F-Fye D Flowright, madame, chuchota Fye, impressionné.

-C'est mon nouveau serveur, dit l'homme renard.

-Moi c'est Yûko Ichihara. Le débile derrière moi, c'est Watanuki.

-Je suis pas débile ! hurla Watanuki.

-Ils disent tous ça, chuchota Yûko avec un clin d'œil.

Fye sourit, charmé. Finalement, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça, la vie sans Kurogané.

-Bon, je serais partante pour un saké, moi ! s'exclama Yûko avec un sourire réjoui.

-Il n'est que dix heures ! la gourmanda Watanuki.

-Oooh, trop tôt pour le saké…. Bon, une bière, alors ! dit Yûko avec un sourire encore plus grand.

-Pocharde ! s'exclama Watanuki.

Yûko partit d'un grand rire, levant les bras au ciel, faisant frissonner l'étoffe étoilée.

Fye regardait, hypnotisé.

La jeune femme capta de nouveau son regard.

-Tu aimes mon kimono ? dit-elle doucement.

-Euh, oui ! Il est très beau… j'adore les étoiles… c'est… tellement beau…

Sa voix frémit, comme s'il allait pleurer.

-Pardon… murmura-t-il en baissant encore plus la tête.

-C'est rien, Fye ! Tiens, au fait, il s'appelle comment, lui ?

-Yui. C'est mon frère, répondit Fye sans réfléchir. Vous le voyez ? chuchota-t-il, intrigué.

-De qui vous parlez ? s'inquiéta Watanuki, qui visiblement ne voyait rien.

-Je le vois à travers toi, répondit Yûko sans prêter la moindre attention à Watanuki. Toutes les deux secondes, tu jettes un regard à ta droite. A moins que tu te sois pris d'une passion fulgurante pour le porte-parapluie, je peux dire sans me tromper que tu regardes quelqu'un d'invisible qui se tient entre toi et le porte-parapluie.

Watanuki haussa les sourcils, impressionné par le pouvoir de déduction de la jeune femme. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne savait pas qu'elle avait un sens de l'observation redoutable, mais bon, ça le saisissait toujours.

-Ça ne vous gêne pas que j'aie des hallucinations schizophrènes ? s'étonna Fye.

-Hallucination, c'est toi qui le dis. J'appelle ça des esprits. Des fantômes. Des anges gardiens. Watanuki aussi, il en voit tout le temps, dit Yûko en pointant le pouce vers le garçon qui l'accompagnait. Il s'en porte pas plus mal.

-Je m'en porte très mal, corrigea Watanuki avec humeur.

-Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort, dit doucement Yûko, en ignorant toujours le jeune homme. Si ça te rend plus fort d'avoir un ange gardien à tes côtés, personne n'a le droit de te le reprocher. Bon. Tu veux une bière ?

Fye acquiesça doucement et s'assit sur un tabouret à côté de Yûko.

Yui le suivit, intrigué et amusé.

-Allez, Kitsune, trois bières !

-Je ne bois pas, lâcha Watanuki.

-Qui a dit le contraire ? Une pour Fye-chan, deux pour moi !

Kitsune sourit et servit les bières à ses clients.

Fye but en silence, jetant des regards interrogatifs du côté de Yui. Devait-il se méfier de cette femme étrange ?

Il reposa son verre vide et étouffa un hoquet. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de l'alcool, car pour de sombres raisons, Kurogané le rationnait depuis un certain soir où ils avaient vidé une bonne demi-douzaine de bouteilles de saké à eux deux. Depuis, le Japonais refusait farouchement de le laisser boire une seule goutte, soi-disant parce que ça l'avait énervé de devoir expliquer à la concierge que non, il n'avait pas violé le règlement de l'immeuble en adoptant un chat, c'était son colocataire qui miaulait quand il était ivre. Ce que Fye avait bien vite approuvé, plus pour se débarrasser de la concierge que par réel souci de vérité. Impossible qu'il ait _miaulé_, il n'était quand même pas cinglé à ce point. Ce devait être quelqu'un d'autre.

Fye sourit tristement en repensant à ce souvenir, sirotant sa bière.

Il regarda Yûko du coin de l'œil. Elle était tellement belle, elle ne pouvait pas être malveillante. Les gens méchants sont forcément moches, non ? En tout cas, c'était comme ça dans tous les mangas qu'il avait lus.

-Il me le reprochait, murmura-t-il finalement, une note de tristesse dans la voix. C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'aime pas. A deux, on est forcément plus encombrant que tout seul. Si Yui n'avait pas été là, il m'aurait aimé. Mais je peux pas me séparer de mon frère. Et il me le reprochait.

Yûko le dévisagea par-dessus son verre. Elle réfléchit, silencieuse, puis reposa sa bière.

-Des fois, on croit qu'on a le droit d'exiger de ne pas partager. C'est ça qui effraie les gens, chez les anges gardiens. On est obligé de partager. Là, je te parle, mais rien ne me dit que tu n'es pas en train de discuter avec ton frère. Tu es là mais je ne sais pas si tu es vraiment là. Ça fait peur, à certaines personnes trop faibles pour admettre qu'ils ne peuvent pas tout maîtriser.

Fye secoua la tête.

-Il n'était pas faible. Il était mille fois plus fort que moi. Il n'avait pas peur de Yui.

Yûko haussa les épaules. Elle sirota encore quelques gorgées, puis se ravisa.

-Et toi, tu l'aimais ?

Fye éclata de rire. C'était tellement _ridicule_ comme question.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'était juste pour le sexe. Et pour avoir un toit. Mais lui, ce n'est pas pareil. Lui, il ne garde pas quelqu'un pour ces raisons. Il faut qu'il aime la personne, pour pouvoir la supporter plus de six mois. Ou qu'il ait pitié. Il est très intègre, comme mec. Il avait pitié de moi. Je suis parti après cinq mois. Mais j'aurais bien aimé qu'il m'aime un peu. J'étais assez bien, chez lui.

Fye soupira.

-Il t'a chassé ? demanda Yûko en entamant sa seconde bière.

-Yûko-san ! vous ne croyez pas que vous avez déjà assez importuné ce garçon ? s'exclama Watanuki, gêné pour elle.

-Je suis parti tout seul, répondit Fye.

Watanuki poussa un cri de désespoir. Personne ne l'écoutait jamais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il voulait un enfant.

Fye éclata de nouveau de rire.

-Un enfant ! Ridicule.

Il se rembrunit.

-C'est horrible, grommela-t-il. Horrible. Comment on peut faire _ça _?

-Quoi ? s'interrogea Watanuki.

-Oh, mais ferme-la ! Tu ne vois pas que tu déranges ? s'exclama Yûko.

Watanuki cria toutes sortes de malédictions à l'attention de Yûko, puis sortit du restaurant en s'exclamant que si c'était comme ça, elle pouvait se brosser pour qu'il l'aide à faire ses courses, et qu'il allait voir son petit ami avant de la tuer d'exaspération.

-Avoir un enfant, c'est la pire chose qu'on puisse faire, murmura Fye, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Personne ne forme les gens à devenir parents. Les enfants peuvent tomber entre les mains de psychopathes ou de pochards irresponsables, et personne ne peut rien contre ça. Un être fragile vient au monde, et il n'est même pas sûr d'être en sécurité.

Yûko lui tendit sa seconde bière, soudainement généreuse.

Il avala une gorgée en étouffant un sanglot.

-Et les raisons pour avoir un enfant sont les plus égoïstes qui soient. Au mieux, l'enfant est un symbole de l'amour entre les parents. Un contrat de mariage enveloppé de chair tendre et de peau veloutée. Au pire, il a été conçu par le père pour empêcher la mère de partir. Il n'est rien de plus qu'une chaîne entre deux personnes qui s'entredéchirent en permanence. Sans compter les enfants qu'on garde, même s'ils sont le fruit d'un viol. Un objet d'amour mêlé de haine. Dans tous les cas, l'enfant reste un objet. Un joli petit animal qu'on fait sur un coup de tête ou par accident, mais toujours égoïstement.

Il avala une seconde gorgée, fuyant le regard de Yûko.

-Au pire du pire, il est là par hasard. On ne sait plus qui est le père. On ne sait plus si c'est le mac ou les dizaines de clients. Il est délaissé par sa mère, qui part travailler quand le jour décline, il est ignoré par son père officiel, celui qui empoche l'argent, celui qui ne voit en l'enfant qu'une erreur de parcours qui lui a fait perdre des investissements. Au pire du pire du pire, il n'est rien. Un chien errant qu'on bourre de coups de pieds. Avoir un enfant est la pire chose qui soit. On donne le malheur en même temps qu'on donne la vie.

Yûko resta impassible, mais une étincelle de tristesse brillait au fond de ses yeux.

-Mais un jour, tu auras sûrement envie d'en avoir un. Non ?

Fye leva les yeux, horrifié.

-Pas moi ! Je risquerais d'en faire un psychopathe. Je suis tellement débile que je serais jamais capable d'élever un enfant. Je sais pas comment on fait. Je suis trop irresponsable.

-Quelqu'un qui prend conscience des erreurs des autres est à mi-chemin de ne pas les commettre lui-même. Si tu sais ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, tu sais presque ce qu'il faut faire. Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas avoir un enfant juste par amour, ni pour garder quelqu'un auprès de soi. Il ne faut pas garder un enfant dont tu ne veux pas. Il ne faut pas le délaisser. Il faut être doux avec lui. Une fois que tu sais ça, tu sais tout, non ?

Fye haussa les épaules.

-De toute façon, personne ne voudrait d'un enfant de moi. Je risquerais de lui transmettre mes mauvais gènes.

-Et lui, pourquoi il veut un enfant ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, marmonna Fye.

Il resta les yeux dans le vague. C'est vrai ça, il n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Pourquoi voulait-il un enfant ? C'est encombrant, un gamin. Plus qu'un cinglé flanqué de son frère mort.

Enfin.

-Pourquoi tu aimes les étoiles ? demanda Yûko à brûle-pourpoint.

-Je pouvais pas regarder la télé quand j'étais petit, alors Yui et moi on regardait le ciel par la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Je suis… tombé dans le ciel.

Yûko ne dit rien. Elle comprenait.

-Kitsune, tu n'aurais pas des ciseaux ?

L'homme renard acquiesça et ouvrit un tiroir sous le comptoir. Il tendit des ciseaux effilés à la jeune femme, qui s'en saisit pour découper un petit carré de tissus étoilé dans un repli de son vêtement.

-Vous êtes folle ! s'écria Fye en bondissant sur ses pieds.

-J'en ai un autre exactement pareil, chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle lui tendit le carré soyeux.

-Et puis, il y a tellement de replis dans mon kimono que ça ne se voit pas qu'il manque un morceau, dit-elle en se levant et en écartant les bras.

Fye dut admettre que c'était vrai, et accepta le morceau de tissu. Il était doux, soyeux et fin. Il glissait entre ses doigts comme une eau pure. Fye songea que toucher le ciel devait procurer une sensation pareille.

Il glissa le tissu dans sa poche, avec un sourire reconnaissant.

-Personne ne peut toucher le ciel. Personne ne peut le tenir dans sa main. Rêver de cela, c'est se condamner au malheur, parce qu'on ne peut y arriver. Mais si caresser du tissu te donne le sentiment de caresser les étoiles, alors tu seras heureux. Parce que tu te donnes l'opportunité de faire ce que personne ne pourra jamais faire.

Fye la regarda un long moment, interloqué.

-Je… je ne comprends pas.

-Ça le fait à beaucoup de monde, sourit Yûko. Mais si tu attends un peu, tu finiras par comprendre.

Elle sortit quelques billets de sa manche et les posa sur le comptoir, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Au revoir, Kitsune. Au revoir, Fye.

Elle sortit et ferma la porte. Puis la rouvrit légèrement.

-Rêver ne mène à rien d'autre qu'au malheur. Avoir quelqu'un qui te fait rêver n'amène à rien d'autre qu'au bonheur. Donne-toi l'opportunité de faire ce que personne ne pourra jamais faire. Laisse-toi…

Le reste, murmuré trop bas, se perdit dans le bruit de la circulation, à l'extérieur.

La porte se referma définitivement, et Fye battit des cils, déstabilisé.

Il se tourna vers Yui, avec qui il échangea un regard incrédule.

Puis vers Kitsune.

-Mais qui est cette femme ?

-C'est Yûko, répondit-il, comme si ce simple prénom suffisait à décrire toute la complexité du personnage.

Les fous rires, c'est Yûko, les verres de bière, c'est Yûko, les phrases incompréhensibles, c'est Yûko, les longs silences recueillis, c'est Yûko, les sourires doux, c'est Yûko, les kimonos froufroutants, c'est Yûko.

Yûko comme une évidence, parce que qui qu'elle fût, elle était la seule. La seule de son espèce.

Fye haussa les épaules, puis enfila le tablier que lui tendait Kitsune. Il allait travailler, pour gagner de l'argent, vivre un peu, et comprendre ce que Yûko lui avait dit.

Kurogané était en retrait, juste derrière Tomoyo. Ils scrutaient l'écran de contrôle de la dix-septième station de métro qu'ils visitaient. Les vidéos de surveillance allaient en accéléré, les gens bougeant à toute vitesse sur l'écran gris.

Kurogané et Tomoyo tendirent le bras en même temps.

-Là ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

Le vigile mit l'enregistrement sur pause et revint en arrière. Le petit blond montait dans une rame.

-C'est lui, murmura Tomoyo, soulagée.

-C'est lui, grogna Kurogané, ne lâchant plus l'écran des yeux.

-Ça, c'est pour sortir de la ville. Il a pris par l'est, indiqua le vigile d'une voix rugueuse, due sans doute à des années de tabagisme intensif dans sa petite cellule de surveillance vidéo, au vu des quelques cendriers débordant de mégots froids.

-Le connaissant, il a dû descendre au terminus, murmura Kurogané.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Tomoyo.

-Il est tellement distrait qu'il a dû louper tous les autres arrêts. Au terminus, il est forcé de descendre. Et puis, ça lui garantissait d'être loin de moi.

-Hm… bon, au moins, on sait dans quel secteur chercher. A moins qu'il ait décidé de s'éloigner encore plus.

-Impossible. Pour lui, l'autre bout du métro, c'est l'autre bout du monde. Il se croit suffisamment loin pour ne plus avoir à fuir.

Tomoyo grommela quelque chose entre ses dents serrées.

-Quoi ? s'irrita Kurogané.

-Puisque tu le connais si bien, tu aurais dû savoir quoi faire pour ne pas le laisser fuir ! S'il lui arrive malheur, je te jure que tu le regretteras très amèrement.

Kurogané grogna imperceptiblement, montrant les dents comme un chien en colère.

-Bon, j'appelle Dômeki pour lui dire de faire placarder les affiches du côté est, conclut Tomoyo en sortant son portable. Avec un peu de chance, Sakura-chan l'aura tellement apitoyé que les affiches seront prêtes pour ce midi.

Elle sourit, vaguement rassurée par l'efficacité de sa petite amie et du jeune homme, mais ce sourire ne trouva aucune réponse chez Kurogané.

Il était mort d'inquiétude. Il ne savait que trop bien que Fye était incapable de se débrouiller seul. Il était tellement naïf, n'importe quel passant aurait pu lui faire avaler n'importe quelle histoire invraisemblable, et il risquait très bien de finir dans un réseau de trafic d'organes sans même avoir compris qu'il allait se faire débiter en pièces détachées.

Il inspira un grand coup, essayant de se calmer.

Juré, s'il retrouvait ce crétin vivant, il ne le lâcherait plus d'une semelle. Et, éventuellement, il le convaincrait de ne plus le quitter. Trois petits mots, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur à dire…

Il secoua la tête, horrifié. Non, s'il retrouvait ce crétin vivant, il le balançait lui-même dans le canal.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Je suis en train de me demander si ça ne devient pas un peu trop bizarre...

Ah, et à propos de ma note de début du chapitre 1 (celle que plus confuse que ça tu meurs): le "truc" que j'ai greffé sur le scénario initial pour justifier la fuite de Fye, c'est bien le fait que Kuro voulait un enfant (et s'est exprimé comme un bourrin - qu'il est, d'ailleurs). Ce truc s'est enrichi de tout ce qui, moi, m'inquiète concernant les enfants. Je vous assure que je suis littéralement _effrayée_ à l'idée d'avoir un enfant et de l'élever n'importe comment... J'ose même pas tenir un bébé à bras de peur de le balancer à terre sans le vouloir... enfin bref, c'est devenu un élément important de l'histoire, pas juste une petite engueulade ou un léger malentendu...

Autre chose (j'aurais dû le dire au début mais douée comme je suis, j'ai oublié), j'ai dit que ce serait une fic à chapitres, mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à un truc très long ou très développé (juste cinq chap' dont un lemon). C'est juste comme un OS, mais en morceaux (parce que je suis en retaaard ne me forcez pas à répéter que les deadlines me détestent TT).

Enfin bon bref =.=

Reviews? Encore une fois, je ne poste la suite qu'après le signal de Chibi^^


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo! Et arigatooo ^^ Je suis tellement contente d'avoir reçu tant de reviews! (désolée, je n'ai pas répondu TT Manque de temps et de motivation: j'ai fait des courses et du ménage toute la journée, et je me suis coupé le pouce avec un cri très gracieux en faisant la vaisselle... enfin, j'imagine que vous vous en tamponnez les amygdales de savoir que je suis assez conne pour me trancher le pouce avec la lame hyper-aiguisée que seules les personnes très habiles de leurs mains ont le droit d'utiliser pour gratter les taches de gras cuit et recuit sur les plaques de cuisson... ce qui n'était pas mon cas (j'ai mal TT))

Enfin bref, merci à tout le monde! Je sui très flattée que ma description des atmosphères et des personnages soit agréable à lire, parce que c'est un truc que je maîtrise plus que moyennement ^^""

Je vais pas épiloguer là-dessus, je vous dis juste "bonne lecture xP"... j'espère qu'à la fin de ce chapitre, certaines choses vous paraîtront plus claires^^ y a des flash-back^^ (ils m'ont foutu le cafard... le passé de Fye-chan est pas des plus marrants...)

**Chapitre 3**

Fye soupira, épuisé. Le coup de feu de midi était passé, tous les clients avaient disparu, vite remplacés par les retardataires de deux heures, puis par les clients de quatre heures, qui mangeaient des gâteaux traditionnels avec du thé vert, ensuite par ceux de six heures qui sortaient boire un saké au sortir du bureau, et après autant d'heures de service, il était tout simplement épuisé.

Les rayons déjà rouge orange du soleil déclinant filtraient à travers les rideaux. Fye trouvait cela reposant. Apaisant, surtout après une telle journée. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point la lumière du début de soirée était douce.

-Tu as bien travaillé, pour une première fois, dit Kitsune en apparaissant sans bruit derrière lui.

Fye sursauta. Il était de plus en plus convaincu que le vieil homme était à moitié renard. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'il pût apparaître comme cela, discret comme un prédateur ?

Il frissonna en imaginant Kitsune, une poule à moitié morte entre les mâchoires, du sang dégoulinant sur son menton.

Promis, dès qu'il avait assez d'argent, il quittait ce restaurant et partait travailler en face. Il aimait l'ambiance du Kitsune no Oden, mais le patron l'inquiétait un peu.

-Tiens, mange.

Fye regarda l'énorme bol d'oden posé sur le comptoir. Il n'allait jamais faire rentrer tout ça dans son ventre !

Il s'assit sans bruit sur un tabouret, remerciant le vieil homme du regard.

-Itadakimasu, murmura-t-il en séparant les baguettes.

Il commença à manger, sous le regard bienveillant de Yui et Kitsune.

Après trois bouchées, il reposa les baguettes.

-Je… je n'ai plus faim. Merci.

Il se leva pour aller aux cuisines, faire la vaisselle ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui eût pu justifier son salaire, mais Kitsune le retint par l'épaule, et le rassit sur le tabouret, avec une force insoupçonnée.

-Termine ton bol. Il faut toujours terminer son assiette, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas vexer le cuisinier, dit-il d'une voix paisible, comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant.

-Mais je…

-Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? murmurèrent deux voix, celle, profonde, de Kitsune, et celle, légère, de Yui.

-Parce que je n'ai pas faim, répondit Fye sans se laisser ébranler.

-Tu as peur d'être malade si tu manges trop ? demanda Kitsune.

Yui acquiesça. Le vieil homme avait tout compris.

-Ou peut-être que tu as tellement mal au ventre, tout le temps, que rien ne peut y entrer ?

Fye entrouvrit les lèvres, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Il coula un regard vers Yui, cherchant un support. Il avait les sourcils froncés, désapprobateur.

-O-Oui… chuchota-t-il, honteux.

Kitsune sourit, de son sourire de renard.

-Manger guérit tous les maux, tu sais. Mange. Tu verras après, si tu tombes malade.

Fye reprit ses baguettes, les mains tremblantes.

C'était ça, qu'il lui fallait. Juste _ça_. Un vieil homme comme un grand-père bienveillant, pas les dizaines de médecins tortionnaires qu'il avait connus _là-bas_.

Il avala une bouchée. C'était délicieux. Plus que les ramen maison que lui faisait Kurogané.

Kurogané.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

C'était le seul. Le seul à l'avoir regardé _autrement_. A avoir vu les cris derrière les sourires. Le seul à l'avoir sorti de cette chambre immonde. Le seul à l'avoir pris dans ses bras. Le seul à avoir voulu le tirer de là. De _là-bas_.

_-Je suis le docteur Kurogané. Et vous, ce doit être…_

_Il feuilleta ses dossiers._

_-Fye D Flowright. Je peux t'appeler Kuro-chan ?dit le blond._

_Le docteur releva les yeux de ses dossiers._

_-Même pas en rêve. Donc, Fye D Flowright. Vous aviez pour médecin…_

_-Ashura Ô. Mais tu peux me tutoyer._

_-La réciproque n'est pas vraie, gronda le Japonais. Bon. Docteur Ashura est en arrêt maladie. Je le remplace au pied levé. C'est un… ami. Il m'a donné les dossiers des malades les plus… graves._

_Fye sourit._

_-Pas la peine d'essayer de ne pas me vexer. Je sais que je suis cinglé. Ashura Ô me l'a déjà assez répété pendant neuf ans._

_-Tu as quel âge ?_

_-Dix-neuf ans, Kuro-sama._

_-Je m'appelle Kurogané._

_-Trop long, rit Fye._

_-Kuro-sama n'est pas plus court !_

_-Nan, mais c'est plus sympa. Je t'ai jamais vu dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Kuro-rin._

_-Kurogané. Je ne travaille pas ici, normalement. C'est juste pour… arrondir les fins de mois. _

_-Oh. Et tu travailles où, Kuro-wanwan ?_

_-Kurogané. De l'autre côté de la ville. Tomoyo Daidôji, tu connais ? _

_-Hm, le directeur en a déjà parlé. Il paraît qu'elle ressemble à une gamine, c'est vrai, Kuro-pii ?_

_-Kurogané. Ouais, elle est pas très adulte. Mais elle paie bien._

_-Ne me dis pas que t'es psy juste pour l'argent ?_

_-Pourquoi le serais-je, sinon ?_

_-Pour aider les pauvres cinglés comme moi ?_

_-Rêve toujours. Rien à battre des cinglés._

_-Sympa, sourit Fye. _

_-Bon. T'es ici pourquoi ?_

_-Je pourrais te retourner la question. Tu viens souvent ici ? T'habites chez tes parents ?_

_Kurogané fronça les sourcils, les yeux froids._

_-J'ai pas que ça à foutre, crétin. Dis-moi c'est quoi ton putain de problème, les dossiers d'Ashura sont incomplets à ton sujet. Ça ne dit rien du tout._

_-Mon putain de problème, c'est ça._

_Fye tendit le doigt vers le coin de la chambre._

_Kurogané jeta un œil._

_-Tu as peur des coins ? hasarda-t-il._

_-Nan. Mais si tu dis ça, c'est que tu ne le vois pas. Donc je vois pas pourquoi je te parlerais d'un truc que tu peux pas voir, Kuro-sama._

_-Kurogané. Tu as des hallucinations ?_

_-Mon frère n'est pas une hallucination ! se récria Fye._

_-Hallucinations, donc._

_Fye se mordit la lèvre. Il avait laissé échapper une information sans même s'en rendre compte. Alors qu'il avait passé neuf ans à garder tous ses petits fantômes coincés dans sa tête. _

_Kurogané nota quelque chose dans un calepin._

_-Il ressemble à quoi ?_

_-Il est comme moi, répondit Fye de mauvaise grâce._

_-Hm. Un jumeau. Tu l'as complètement inventé, ou bien il est mort quand tu étais gamin ?_

_Fye ouvrit la bouche, outré. Depuis quand les psys étaient aussi peu délicats ?_

_-Il est mort. A la naissance, répondit-il, trop en colère pour se souvenir qu'il avait décidé de ne pas parler. _

_Puis, pour embêter Kurogané plus que part souci de vérité, il lança :_

_-Je suis né avec un mort. Je le serrais dans mes bras, mais il était déjà mort. Je le vois encore, la nuit._

_Et il sourit, joyeux._

_Kurogané le fixait droit dans les yeux._

_-Quand tu auras fini de te payer ma tête, tu me le dis, crétin._

_Fye pâlit. Pourquoi il ne le croyait pas ? Ashura le croyait tout le temps, lui. Même quand il falsifiait les informations pour l'embrouiller et l'empêcher de remplir son dossier. Ses secrets lui appartenaient, ils n'avaient pas à être exposés au monde entier. Il mentait mieux que personne, et il était le meilleur de tout l'hôpital, pour ce qui était de rendre les psys plus cinglés que leurs patients._

_-Un bébé qui naît ne serre pas son jumeau dans ses bras. Il se rue vers l'oxygène. Il n'a pas encore conscience des gens qui l'entourent. Alors dis-moi la vérité, ou je me tire et je ne reviens que quand tu seras décidé à le faire._

_Fye haussa les épaules._

_-Ok, je ne l'ai pas serré dans mes bras. Mais il est mort avant de naître. Pour de vrai._

_-Hm. C'est ton seul problème, ou tu es complètement cinglé ?_

_-Je suis complètement cinglé, mais ça ne te regarde pas, Kuro-tan._

_-Ça me regarde. Je suis ton médecin jusqu'au retour d'Ashura. Bon, voyons… ah, le dossier dit que tu as des TOC._

_-Des tocs ?répéta Fye, incertain._

_-Troubles obsessionnels compulsifs. Le dossier ne précise pas de quoi il s'agit. Bon, est-ce que tu te laves souvent les mains ?_

_Fye secoua la tête._

_-Tu… euh… joues à compter les rainures du plancher avant d'entrer dans une pièce ?_

_-Non… Mais ça doit être lié au fait que j'aime pas compter. Je compte pas bien, tu sais ? Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, ça va, mais après vingt ça s'emmêle dans ma tête._

_Les épaules de Kurogané ployèrent sous l'étonnement._

_-T'es jamais allé à l'école ?_

_Il secoua la tête doucement._

_-Hum. Tu… tu redresses souvent des cadres ?_

_-Y a pas de cadres ici, précisa Fye en désignant les murs blancs et nus de sa chambre._

_-Mouais. Mais… tu aimes que tout soit bien en ordre nickel tout le temps à la même place, ou bien tu fais n'importe quoi ?_

_-J'aime bien que tout soit tout le temps pareil. Ça me rassure._

_-Ok, on peut dire que c'est un TOC. Troubles alimentaires… lut-il. Tu ne manges pas ? Tu es anorexique ?_

_Fye roula des yeux. Vraiment pas délicat pour deux sous._

_-Je mange un peu. Mais j'ai peur d'avoir un ulcère si je mange trop._

_-On peut pas avoir d'ulcère comme ça._

_-Je l'ai lu dans un magazine._

_-Bon, on dirait que j'ai plus ou moins complété ton dossier. _

_Il jeta un regard à sa montre._

_-Faut que j'y aille, y a une petite amnésique au troisième étage qu'il faut que je voie avant de partir._

_-Ah, Tchii. Elle est gentille…_

_Kurogané haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire « peu importe, de toute façon elle est folle », puis sortit._

_-Au revoir Kuro-chan !_

_-Kurogané !_

Fye ramassa le fond de son bol avec une jolie cuillère en porcelaine chinoise, blanche ornée de petites fleurs bleues. Il reposa ses baguettes et sa cuillère, puis regarda Kitsune, tête baissée, les yeux penauds, grands ouverts, attendrissants, la bouche pincée en une moue hésitante. Comme un enfant cherchant l'approbation de ses parents, craignant malgré tout d'avoir fait une bêtise.

Kitsune sourit.

-Tu vois que tu as tout mangé. Tu as mal au ventre ?

Fye hésita un instant, puis secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-C'est parce que mon oden est magique. Il réchauffe le cœur plus que le corps, dit le vieux avec un sourire mystérieux.

_-Tu vois que tu as tout mangé, grogna Kurogané en tendant une serviette rouge à Fye._

_Ce dernier s'essuya la bouche en repoussant son assiette vide._

_-Oui mais j'ai mal au ventre._

_-C'est parce que tu as perdu l'habitude de manger en quantité suffisante._

_-J'ai jamais eu l'habitude, grommela Fye, si bas qu'il crut que Kurogané ne l'entendrait pas._

_-Tu as été mal nourri quand tu étais petit ? demanda Kurogané, sautant sur l'occasion pour étoffer son dossier._

_-Ça te regarde pas !_

_La réponse que Fye ressortait tout le temps._

_-Je n'aime pas manger beaucoup. J'ai accepté cette fois-ci parce que ça avait l'air de te rendre teeeeellement triste, mais je ne le referai plus ! s'exclama Fye avec un sourire de défi._

_-Triste ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ce que tu bouffes, franchement ! C'est juste que Fei Wan me paiera moins si je perds un patient._

_-Oooh, Kuro-rin, tellement cupide ! _

_-Kurogané ! rugit Kurogané._

_-Mais, dis, si tu n'en as rien à foutre de ce que je bouffe, pourquoi tu viens manger tous les midis dans ma chambre ?_

_Kurogané sursauta, visiblement gêné._

_-Y a trop de monde à la cantine, ça me gonfle._

_-Tu ne vas pas au restaurant ? Moi, si je pouvais sortir, j'irais au restaurant._

_-Je peux pas, je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai à peine une demi-heure de temps de midi._

_-Oh, pas de bol._

_-Bon, on est là pour s'apitoyer sur ton sort, pas sur le mien. Malnutrition ?_

_Fye se rembrunit._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde ?_

_-La vérité._

_-Ça dépendait des jours._

_-Quels jours ?_

_-Bah, des jours ma mère cuisinait. Mais quand elle était à l'hôpital, elle pouvait pas cuisiner._

_-Elle était souvent à l'hôpital ?_

_-Ça arrivait, répondit laconiquement Fye en fouillant dans la sacoche de Kurogané._

_-Lâche ça, crétin ! Ta mère était malade ?_

_-Juste une bière, t'en as toujours une canette dans ta sacoche ! supplia Fye. Pas elle, mon père._

_-T'as pas le droit de boire, c'est mauvais avec les médocs. Il avait quoi ton père ?_

_-Oh mais c'est bon, je les ai pris y a deux heures, mes médicaments ! Alcoolique._

_-T'as fini de m'insulter ? s'exclama Kurogané, outré._

_-Non, pas toi. Mon père, répondit Fye en ouvrant une canette de bière._

_-Cirrhose du foie ?supposa Kurogané._

_-Rien à voir. C'était ma mère qui était à l'hosto. Pas mon père._

_-Mais tu as dit que…_

_-Mon père était malade, et ma mère payait pour ça, l'interrompit Fye, amer. On peut parler d'autre chose ?_

_-Tu es incompréhensible, pauvre crétin blond._

_-Tu es incompréhensif, pauvre crétin brun._

_Kurogané poussa un soupir d'exaspération._

_-Bon, j'me tire, je dois aller voir la gamine qui parle à sa peluche._

_-Oh, Kobato-chan ! Dis-lui bonjour de ma part, Kuro-sama !_

_-Kurogané ! protesta le médecin en sortant._

-A quoi tu penses, les yeux perdus dans le vide ? demanda Kitsune en débarrassant le bol vide, les baguettes et la cuillère.

Fye sursauta.

-Rien. Des… trucs qui se passaient _là-bas_.

Kitsune acquiesça, l'air compréhensif.

-Tu peux sortir prendre l'air, si tu veux. De toute façon, j'ai moins de clients au soir. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Reviens demain à neuf heures.

Fye sourit en défaisant son tablier pour le suspendre à un crochet à côté du rideau de perles.

Il sortit en lançant un « à demain ! » joyeux, suivi de Yui.

-Faut plus penser à lui, dit ce dernier lorsqu'ils furent sur le trottoir.

Fye fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu, jouant à la marelle sur les dalles carrées du trottoir, en chantonnant un air qu'il avait entendu il ne savait plus où.

-« Un Mokona qui se balançait sur une toile, toile… »

Le soleil entamait sa lente descente vers l'horizon il était déjà sept heures, les rayons jouaient à cache-cache entre les immeubles, éclairant la rue d'une lumière oblique, orange, entrecoupée d'ombre gris bleu.

-Fye, appela Yui, vaguement irrité de ne jamais être écouté.

-J'y peux rien, c'est à cause de Kitsune-san ! Tout ce qu'il fait me fait penser à lui, répondit Fye d'une voix insouciante, s'arrêtant de chanter, et, par la même occasion, de sauter d'un carreau gris sale à l'autre.

-Tu vas te faire du mal.

-Mais ça va, soupira Fye d'une voix traînante, caressant le carré de tissu dans sa poche.

Yui capta son geste.

-T'as compris ce qu'elle nous voulait ?

-Non. Et toi ?

-Je ne peux pas comprendre quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris. Je suis issu de ton imagination. Je pense comme toi.

-« Rêver ne mène à rien d'autre qu'au malheur… » répéta-t-il pensivement.

-C'est vrai que tu as atterri _là-bas_ parce que tu rêvais trop. Une hallucination, c'est un rêve, non ? supposa Yui.

-Oui, je crois.

-Donc tu vois que j'ai raison. C'est moi qui te rends malheureux.

Fye stoppa net, ignorant les passants qui lui jetaient des regards inquiets.

-Non ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! C'est être seul qui me rend malheureux !

-Echapper à un malheur n'empêche pas d'en connaître un autre, tu le sais.

Fye leva le menton, vexé. Puis il eut un sourire en coin, fier de lui, comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation divine.

-Tu dis que tu penses comme moi.

-Oui…

-C'est sur cette théorie que tu affirmes être une hallucination. Donc un rêve.

-Oui.

-Or, tu penses systématiquement l'inverse de ce que moi je pense. Donc, tu n'es pas issu de mon imagination. Tu n'es pas une hallucination. Tu n'es pas un rêve. Tu ne me rends pas malheureux !

-Cqfd, ironisa Yui. Sauf que je pense comme toi. Je suis tes hésitations. Je suis tes doutes. Je suis tes délires. Je suis ta folie. Je suis ton hallucination. Je suis un rêve cruel.

Fye grimaça.

-Dis pas ça.

-Tu le sais que tu es fou, et que c'est une mauvaise chose.

-Mais Yûko a dit…

-Yûko ne te connaît pas comme je te connais. Un ange gardien peut être une bonne chose, c'est vrai. Mais je ne suis plus _juste_ ton ange gardien. Je suis ta seule compagnie. Je suis tout ce qui t'entoure, tout ce qui fait ton monde. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

-TAIS-TOI ! hurla Fye, tremblant, sentant les prémices d'une crise. Tu parles comme lui, comme _eux _! Tu veux… tu veux me quitter ?

Sa voix mourut au bord de ses lèvres.

Si même Yui l'abandonnait, il lui restait quoi ?

Il se mordit violemment la langue pour réfréner la crise, et il sentit le goût du sang se répandre dans sa bouche. Un goût qu'il détestait.

Haletant, il revit, en flashes d'images aveuglantes, la pluie glacée qui collait ses cheveux à son front ensanglanté, les pieds bottés de cuir qui s'enfonçaient dans son ventre, le sang qui coulait, impitoyable, de sa bouche ouverte en quête d'oxygène, le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée et le tison rouge évité de justesse, l'eau qui s'infiltrait dans sa bouche et son nez alors qu'il se débattait pour échapper aux mains persécutrices, les gifles si violentes qu'elles lui ouvraient les lèvres et les joues, le sang sur le carrelage blanc de la cuisine et la forme hideuse et désarticulée d'une femme en bas de l'escalier, les couteaux aux reflets d'argent et les battes de base-ball.

Il tomba à genoux sur le sol dallé du trottoir, cherchant sa respiration. Si Kurogané avait été là, il lui aurait mis une gélule rose entre les lèvres, tout en caressant son front et ses joues pour le calmer.

Cette peine se rajoutant aux autres, il éclata en sanglots.

Pourquoi se trompait-il toujours sur les gens à qui il donnait sa confiance ?

Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda une petite vieille dame, le sourire aimable, les cheveux gris ramenés en chignon à l'arrière de son crâne.

Fye la regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant un quelconque réconfort dans ses yeux paisibles.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles Fye reprit ses esprits, un fil étrange se tissant entre leurs deux regards.

-O-Oui, merci… chuchota-t-il finalement en se relevant.

-Tu es perdu, mon enfant ?

Fye fronça les sourcils. Cette vieille devait être folle, pour le prendre pour un enfant.

-J'ai vingt ans, madame… dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

-Je sais. Mais tu marches comme un enfant perdu. Tu es perdu ?

-Non madame, répondit Fye, de la voix polie des enfants bien élevés.

-Tu veux une glace ?

Les yeux de Fye se mirent à scintiller.

-Oh, mais je n'ai pas d'argent…

-Pas grave, dit-elle en secouant la main, comme pour balayer ses paroles trop terre-à-terre pour un petit enfant de vingt ans.

Puis elle vit le bout de tissu qu'il tenait serré dans son poing.

-Oh, tu as rencontré Yûko ?

Fye ouvrit la main, défroissa le tissu.

-Euh, oui… vous la connaissez ?

-C'est une très bonne amie, dit la vieille dame. Elle vient parfois me voir, pour que je lui fasse des petites prédictions.

Fye sembla ne pas comprendre, mais visiblement, elle s'en fichait.

Elle se remit en route d'un petit pas de grand-mère et Fye la suivit, accompagné de Yui.

-Tu crois qu'elle est folle ? murmura Fye.

-Pas plus que toi, en tout cas, répondit Yui avec un sourire.

-Je suis content que tu ne m'abandonnes pas… chuchota Fye, voyant que Yui restait auprès de lui.

-Je ne partirai que quand tu le voudras.

-C'est-à-dire jamais, conclut Fye.

-Ce n'est pas bien de discuter avec son ange gardien en présence de quelqu'un, le gourmanda la vieille dame.

Yui rit, attendri par la petite vieille.

-Pardon, madame, dit précipitamment Fye.

-Bon. Tu veux quel goût ?

Sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, ils étaient arrivés dans le petit parc verdoyant, qu'ils avaient quitté le matin même, juste devant un camion de glaces.

Fye parcourut la liste des glaces du regard.

-Hum… Chocolat…

-Mon neveu voudrait un cornet, avec une boule de glace au chocolat, dit la vieille dame à l'intention du glacier.

Yui sourit.

-Tu es son neveu, maintenant ?

Fye haussa les épaules. Les vieux pouvaient être très bizarres. Il prit la glace que lui tendait sa prétendue tante, puis ils allèrent s'installer sur un banc.

La vieille dame avait pris une glace à la framboise, qu'elle savourait lentement en surveillant Fye du coin de l'œil.

-Tes parents doivent être inquiets.

Le blond faillit s'étouffer avec sa glace. Yui le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, ne pouvant rien faire pour l'aider. Fye toussa à grands bruits, choqué.

-Mes… parents… sont morts, réussit-il à articuler.

-Oh… pourtant, ils ont mis des affiches partout pour te retrouver, dit-elle en montrant un poteau où était attachée une grande feuille de papier avec sa photo.

-Oh merde, jura Fye en faisant la moue dans sa glace.

C'était bien simple, si on le retrouvait, on le replacerait _là-bas_. L'ancien hôpital où il résidait, avant d'aller à celui de Tomoyo. L'hôpital de Tomoyo était un hôpital de jour. Aucun malade n'y séjournait. C'est pourquoi il avait logé pendant cinq mois chez Kurogané, après être parti de _là-bas_. _Là-bas_, c'était l'hôpital de Fei Wan. Celui où les fous entraient pour ne plus ressortir, sauf si quelqu'un décidait de s'en charger à l'extérieur.

-Ils doivent être drôlement inquiets. Ils proposent une récompense de cinq cent mille yens.

-Kurogané est tellement cupide, d'habitude, murmura-t-il, intrigué.

-C'est toi qui es stupide, dit la vieille dame avec un éclair d'indignation dans le regard.

-J'ai dit « cupide », pas « stupide », se défendit Fye.

-Si ce Kuro-je-sais-pas-quoi s'inquiète pour toi au point de proposer cinq cent mille yens, tu ferais bien de ne pas te moquer de lui.

-Mais je ne me…

-Oh, Kobato-chan !

-Vous ne m'écoutez pas ! s'exclama Fye, comprenant un peu Watanuki.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn accourut, un grand sourire aux lèvres, un bonnet jaune orné de fleurs roses enfoncé sur le crâne jusqu'aux oreilles.

Sa robe jaune pâle flottait derrière elle, dans un froufroutement de jupons superposés. Son sac rose pendu à son bras sautait au rythme de ses pas bondissants. Ses petites chaussures vernies scintillaient comme du cuivre poli. Le soleil jouait dans ses cheveux bruns. Son apparition était magique.

-Kobato-chan ! s'écria Fye en bondissant sur ses pieds, comme s'il venait seulement de la reconnaître.

-Fye ! s'exclama-t-elle en réponse.

Elle bondit dans ses bras et l'étreignit violemment. Cela faisait tellement longtemps.

Elle s'inclina devant la vieille dame.

-Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Vous voulez que je vienne vous voir, un jour ? On pourrait encore jouer ensemble !

Fye en déduisit qu'elles se connaissaient, mais il ne chercha pas à savoir comment.

-Fujimoto-san est là ? demanda Fye avec intérêt.

Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait tirée de _là-bas_.

-Il m'attend dans la voiture. On est pressés, je ne peux pas rester longtemps, mais quand je t'ai vu, j'étais tellement contente ! Tu as quitté l'hôpital, finalement ? Oh, je suis tellement contente !

Elle le serra encore contre elle en répétant « contente, contente, contente ».

Elle était déjà partie quand Kurogané l'avait sorti de _là-bas_.

-Bon, salut, je m'en vais, sinon Fujimoto va encore s'énerver ! s'exclama Kobato en courant vers la vieille voiture garée devant le parc.

-S'il est méchant avec toi, va-t'en ! dit Fye avec un grand sourire, mais un air sérieux dans le regard.

Kobato parut ne pas l'entendre, courant, avec la détermination qui lui était propre, droit dans un parterre, pour finalement se prendre les pieds dans un rosier et s'étendre de tout son long en travers du sentier. Elle se releva précipitamment, fit signe à Fye que tout allait bien, et repartit de plus belle.

-Ne dis pas aux autres comment nager si tu es incapable de rester à la surface, dit Yui avec un sourire tranquille, en regardant ses ongles nacrés d'un air suffisant.

Fye lui tira la langue, ce qui eut pour effet une remarque de la part de la vieille dame sur le comportement des enfants mal élevés.

Puis ils finirent leurs glaces et se séparèrent, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres.

Fye se rassit sur le banc et regarda la dame s'en aller. Elle était étrange, mais tellement gentille… comme Yûko et Kitsune. Il se demanda combien de gens étranges il allait encore rencontrer.

Il était mal à l'aise quand il ne contrôlait pas la situation, quand il n'y avait aucune logique tangible dans le monde qui l'entourait. Il n'aimait que la monotonie, les faits qui se répètent, rassurants de banalité. Pouvoir prévoir ce qu'il se passerait, après. Il avait besoin de se dire que le monde tournait correctement, dans une trajectoire parfaitement circulaire. Pourtant, tous ces gens semblaient évoluer dans un monde tournant comme une toupie sur des trajectoires plus aléatoires qu'un jeté de dés. Et cela ne l'effrayait que très moyennement.

-C'est parce que tu leur fais confiance quand même. Tu ne fais plus confiance au monde. Tu fais confiance aux gens, dit Yui.

-Je sais, chuchota Fye.

-Ils irradient de bonté.

-Je sais.

-Peut-être que c'est ça, guérir.

Fye ricana.

-Tu crois que Kobato-chan est guérie ?

-Je crois que sa peluche était dans son sac.

-On guérit pas de ça, tu sais.

-Je sais, murmura Yui.

_-Je vois plus jamais Kobato-chan, murmura Fye en jouant avec les longues oreilles blanches d'une petite peluche duveteuse._

_-'Est partie, dit Kurogané en enfournant un onigiri._

_Fye leva la tête précipitamment._

_-T'es sérieux ?_

_-Hm, hm, acquiesça Kurogané en essuyant quelques grains de riz collés aux coins de sa bouche._

_Fye tendit le bras, attrapa un grain blanc qui avait échoué sur le col de la chemise noire de son psy. Kurogané saisit son poignet et guida sa main vers sa bouche. Fye rougit comme une tomate et le Japonais se contenta de manger le grain de riz._

_Fye tenta de ralentir les pulsations effrénées de son cœur. C'était pas grand-chose, franchement. Juste ses lèvres contre le bout de ses doigts. _

_-Je crois que c'est Fujimoto qui l'a prise en charge._

_-Oh. On a le droit de faire ça ? Je veux dire, quand on est cinglé, on peut vivre dehors ?_

_-Ça se fait. _

_-Oh. J'aimerais bien, moi, vivre dehors. Ça fait dix ans que le seul soleil que je vois, c'est celui de la télé du premier étage._

_Kurogané ne dit rien._

_-Hey, dis quelque chose, Kuro-rin !_

_-Kurogané, grommela-t-il, découragé._

_-Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi Tchii disait qu'elle allait bientôt partir…_

_-Elle va partir ?_

_-Oui. Y a le type qui travaille à la cantine qui a dit qu'il allait introduire une demande pour la garder chez lui. Tu sais, Hideki._

_-Ce débile ?_

_-Il est gentil. Et il aime Tchii vraiment très, très fort._

_Kurogané ricana en disant quelque chose comme « pervers »._

_-Y a que les filles qui partent, marmonna Fye en ramenant les genoux sous son menton. En même temps, c'est normal. C'est les princesses qu'on sauve des tours imprenables. Pas les garçons._

_Kurogané restait toujours muet._

_Fye traça du bout du doigt des symboles indistincts sur le drap du lit où il était assis._

_-Tu fais quoi ? grogna Kurogané en ouvrant une canette de bière._

_-Je fais des formules magiques pour détruire la tour, chuchota Fye d'une voix enfantine, cette voix empreinte des convictions les plus pures mais aussi les plus illusoires._

_Il se leva et se mit à tourner sur lui-même en traçant les mêmes symboles dans l'air, et en sifflotant, les yeux tristes._

_Kurogané se leva, inquiet._

_-Je vais détruire la tour, je vais détruire la tour, je vais partir avec Yui, on n'a pas besoin de princes charmants quand on a des pouvoirs magiques…_

_Il tournait de plus en plus vite, puis se mit à courir à travers toute sa chambre en traçant des symboles de plus en plus vastes, les yeux noyés de larmes, les cheveux blonds voletant autour de son visage comme une nuée de papillons._

_-Je veux partir, je veux partir… JE VEUX PARTIR ! hurla-t-il en se laissant tomber au sol, comme un pantin désarticulé._

_Son corps frêle fut secoué de soubresauts et Kurogané se jeta sur lui. Il sortit des calmants de sa poche, redressa Fye et glissa un cachet entre ses lèvres blanches._

_-Calme-toi, respire…_

_-Je veux partir…_

_-Tu vas… tu vas partir, chuchota Kurogané._

_-Avec Yui…_

_-Oui._

_-Je veux partir…_

_Kurogané serra Fye contre lui, sa large main soutenant sa tête blonde. Il s'était évanoui._

-Bon. On fait quoi, pour les affiches ? lâcha Fye.

-Je sais pas…

-Bof, tant pis. Si on allait sur le pont ? Le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Ça pourrait être joli.

-Si tu ne tombes pas dans le fleuve.

Fye frissonna. Oui, il y avait sa phobie de l'eau, aussi…

-Je me tiendrai bien ? dit-il d'un ton peu assuré.

Ils sortirent du parc, sans voir la grande femme aux cheveux noirs, habillée d'un kimono étoilé, qui se tenait accoudée au comptoir du camion de glaces.

Le regard de Yûko glissa sur l'avis de recherche accroché au panneau, puis elle haussa les épaules.

Watanuki ouvrit la porte du bureau de Dômeki avec fracas.

-BORDEL ! Je t'ai cherché toute la journée ! Pourquoi tu réponds plus au téléphone, toi ? Ah ! T'as encore couché avec Himawari et tu veux pas que je le sache ! Enfoiré ! Je te quitte !

Il referma la porte avec encore plus de fracas.

Dômeki ne leva même pas la tête, trop habitué aux crises de son petit ami. Il empoigna son téléphone et composa le numéro de Watanuki.

-Baka, je suis submergé de travail, si tu pouvais éviter d'ameuter tout le commissariat, ça m'aiderait, dit-il d'une voix tranquille quand l'autre eut décroché.

_-Hmpf, trop de travail pour répondre à mes appels, c'est ça ?_

-Te connaissant comme je te connais, tu as dû te tromper de numéro et harceler un pauvre inconnu.

_-Ouais, moque-toi de moi, en plus ! Comme si j'étais pas déjà énervé avec cette foldingue de Yûko !_

-Viens dans mon bureau m'expliquer tout ça, lâcha Dômeki.

Il avait trop de travail pour écouter les jérémiades de son amant, mais bon, la vie de couple est faite de concessions.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Je te cours après depuis dix heures du matin !

-J'ai été à mon bureau pendant tout ce temps, tu sais. Comme tous les jours, d'ailleurs.

Watanuki haussa les épaules, dans une attitude méprisante.

« Plus mauvaise foi que ça, tu meurs » songea Dômeki.

-Je sais même plus pourquoi je suis énervé, grommela Watanuki en se laissant tomber sur une chaise face à Dômeki.

Ce dernier sourit vaguement. Il le faisait fondre, avec ses crises d'hystérie parfaitement _adorables_.

-C'est quoi, ça ? marmonna Watanuki en attrapant une feuille de papier sur le bureau.

-Un avis de recherche, un type qui a disparu.

-Eh ! Mais c'est Fye !

-Bien, c'est noté sur le papier, ricana Dômeki.

-Baka ! Je l'ai vu, ce matin, au Kitsune no Oden.

Dômeki le fixa droit dans les yeux, ce qui le mit bizarrement mal à l'aise.

-Tu l'as vu ?

-Si je te le dis ! Il travaille pour Kitsune-san. Yûko peut te le confirmer, je l'appelle, si tu veux.

Il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

-Moshi moshi ?

_-Oh non, pas le débile._

-Je vous entends, vieille sorcière !

_-Hey, j'ai à peine vingt-sept ans !_

-Vous confirmez avoir vu Fye, ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

_-Ça dépend._

-De quoi ?

_-Du nombre de bouteilles que tu me donnes en échange du renseignement._

-Vous pouvez toujours courir, pocharde ! s'exclama Watanuki en faisant mine de raccrocher.

Dômeki le fusilla du regard.

-Ok… disons, trois.

_-Ouais, je l'ai vu. Je viens de le revoir y a pas deux secondes, d'ailleurs._

-Parfait ! Il est où ?

_-Il part regarder le coucher de soleil sur un pont._

-Sur un pont, répéta Watanuki à l'attention de Dômeki.

-Lequel ? le pressa ce dernier.

-Lequel ? demanda Watanuki.

_-Faut voir._

-Voir quoi ?

_-Le nombre de bouteilles !_

Dômeki entendit très distinctement le rire diabolique de la jeune femme.

Kurogané tournait en rond dans le bureau de Tomoyo, comme un lion en cage.

Il était mort d'inquiétude. Plus le temps passait, plus il voyait le moment où on lui annoncerait avoir retrouvé le cadavre du blond.

-Kurogané, calme-toi un peu ! s'irrita Tomoyo.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect, madame la directrice, mais… ta gueule.

Tomoyo le fusilla du regard.

-C'est de ta faute, tout ça, alors arrête de t'énerver sur moi !

-J'ai passé la journée à faire le tour de tout ce qui est à l'est de la ville, et je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Je suis juste légèrement sur les nerfs ! rugit-il.

Tomoyo frappa son bureau du plat de la main.

-Je t'ai amené ici pour que tu te calmes, pour que tu manges un morceau et que tu arrêtes de courir dans tous les sens ! Pas pour que tu te défoules sur ceux qui cherchent à t'aider ! Si tu tiens tant à lui, tu n'avais qu'à l'en convaincre, il ne serait pas parti ! Tout ça, ça vient de ton putain de sale caractère de merde, et je te prie de croire que si tu m'insultes une fois de plus, je t'envoie en pension complète chez Fei Wan, parce qu'il faut vraiment ne pas être sain d'esprit pour oser me mettre en colère ! Compris ?

Kurogané rentra la tête dans les épaules. La plupart des gens qui avaient vu Tomoyo dire des jurons n'étaient plus là aujourd'hui pour en parler.

-Maintenant tu me laisses travailler, parce que Fye n'est pas mon seul patient, et que j'ai tout un hôpital à gérer, moi !

Kurogané ne répondit pas, et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, bras croisés.

Après de longs instants de silence, Tomoyo se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de Kurogané. Elle posa sa petite main sur son crâne, dans un geste réconfortant qu'elle seule était autorisée à faire.

-Je suis désolée. Ça m'inquiète autant que toi. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus comme ça. Ce n'était pas très…

Elle chercha ses mots.

-Mignon ? tenta-t-elle.

Kurogané eut un sourire fatigué.

-Même en colère vous êtes mignonne, lâcha-t-il, épuisé.

-Dis pas ça, Sakura va t'en vouloir à mort. Elle est assez jalouse.

Kurogané retint un petit rire.

-On va le retrouver.

-Je lui veux tellement de bien, et il ne se rend compte de rien. Je l'ai pas enlevé de cet endroit tellement triste, juste pour le voir s'enfuir sans un mot.

Il froissa le post-it bleu entre ses doigts, au fond de sa poche.

-Je sais pas ce que je dois faire pour le… lui faire comprendre qu'il ne me gêne pas.

-Dis-le-lui.

-Si je lui dis ça, il va sourire comme un con en chantonnant qu'il n'a jamais dit le contraire.

-Alors repousse-le dans ses derniers retranchements. Sois insensible comme tu sais l'être. Force-le à t'avouer qu'il se sent comme un poids pour toi. Puis démens.

Kurogané acquiesça en silence.

-C'est cruel. Mais je crois que c'est le mieux à faire. En tout cas, c'est tout ce que toi, avec ta délicatesse de bulldozer, tu es capable de faire.

Kurogané ne releva même pas l'insulte.

Le téléphone sonna.

Tomoyo décrocha.

-Moshi moshi ?

_-C'est Sakura ! Dômeki m'a appelée ! Il sait où se trouve Fye-san !_

-Ils l'ont trouvé ! s'écria Tomoyo, en se tournant vers Kurogané.

Le Japonais bondit sur ses pieds.

_-On ne l'a pas trouvé, techniquement, _corrigea Sakura. _On s'est dit que Kurogané-san préférerait… le prendre par surprise ? Je veux dire, Fye risque de s'enfuir si on lui bondit dessus. Avec Kurogané-san, peut-être qu'il resterait calme…_

Tomoyo acquiesça, écouta Sakura encore quelques instants, puis raccrocha, non sans un « je t'aime ».

-Il est où ? s'écria Kurogané, rendu fébrile par une émotion qu'il ne voulait pas s'avouer ressentir.

-Sakura-chan m'a dit qu'une certaine personne allait t'y amener.

-C'est quoi ce délire ? grogna-t-il. Il est où ?

-Sakura ne sait pas l'endroit précis, parce que la personne qui l'a retrouvé a refusé de donner l'information complète. Sans doute par peur que la police lui tombe dessus. On dirait que Fye a réussi à se faire des amis fidèles en peu de temps.

-Où est cette personne ? s'impatienta Kurogané.

-Techniquement, elle est dans le hall… mais dans les faits, elle est juste derrière toi.

Le Japonais se retourna pour se trouver face à une femme en kimono, assez séduisante.

-C'est vous l'insensible qui veut un môme ? demanda ladite femme, sans plus de délicatesse.

-C'est vous le témoin débile qui refuse de donner des informations à la police ? répondit-il du tac au tac en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-J'ai cru que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien. Je pense que je me suis trompée. Ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne chose que je vous mène à lui.

Kurogané l'attrapa par le col de son kimono et la plaqua contre un mur, son visage dangereusement proche du sien.

-Tu me dis _maintenant_ où il se trouve où je te fais bouffer ton kimono de pute, compris ?

-Kurogané ! s'écria Tomoyo, outrée.

-Parfait, j'aime les gens passionnés, souffla Yûko en enfonçant ses ongles rouge sang dans le dos de la main de Kurogané, dans le but de lui faire lâcher prise.

Le Japonais consentit à laisser retoucher terre.

-Je peux t'y conduire. Tu as une voiture ?

Kurogané acquiesça, l'air toujours furibond.

Ils sortirent, laissant Tomoyo seule.

-Kami-sama, faites que ces deux-là ne s'entretuent pas, et que Fye revienne sain et sauf…

* * *

_ A suivre..._

Erratum: Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai écrit une incohérence dans le chapitre précédent: je dis que Fye est resté 5 mois chez Kuro, et qu'à son arrivée, c'était le début de l'hiver. Or, je situe tout le reste de l'histoire en été (mois de juillet, selon toute logique)... Ce qui n'est pas tellement possible TT Je sais pas trop comment faire pour corriger mon erreur, donc je vous préviens simplement que je suis une cruche écervelée.

Des reviews, pleaase, j'aime les reviews... (surtout celles de Chibi mouahahaha)

Chapitre suivant: les retrouvailles, ambiance coucher de soleil! Et après, lemon ambiance début de la nuit...

(plus j'avance, plus j'adore cette fic... je vais finir par devenir narcissique... aïe, mes chevilles gonflent... comment ils font, Komui et Foaly? (enfin, peut-être qu'un centaure ne gonfle pas des chevilles... et peut-être que c'est pour ça que Komui porte des savates! pour pas être gêné par les gonflements!) Ok, je me la ferme =.="")


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à toutes^^ Je vous aime^^ Et pis merci à Chibi, forcément (je peux pas t'en vouloir pour le retard... je suis moi-même perpétuellement en retard dans tout^^)

Une question que ChibiKitsu m'a posée, et qui mérite une réponse: c'est vrai que plus ça avance, moins on arrive à décider si Yui est une hallucination, un fantôme ou un ange gardien. Moi-même je ne le sais toujours pas, et ce serait sans doute présomptueux de dire que c'était voulu... Vous choisissez ce que vous voulez, selon le point de vue que vous préférez choisir: celui de Kuro, celui de Fye ou celui de Yûko^^

Et bonne lecture, bien sûr (WARNING: passage extrêmement marshmallow)

Note: en relisant mon texte après l'avoir uploadé sur ffnet, j'ai vu que tous mes points-virgules avaient disparu... je les ai remis, mais si vous remarquez qu'ils n'y sont pas, ou qu'il y a des passages incohérent, ajoutez un point-virgule mentalement^^

Note2: chapitre court, je sais... mais c'est juste les retrouvailles entre KuroKuro et Fye-chan, le truc qui me fout le plus le trac... (désolée si c'est moins bien que le reste... consolez-vous en disant que j'ai bien soigné le lemon)

**Chapitre 4**

Kurogané bondit hors de sa voiture, sans un regard pour Yûko, et claqua la portière avec fracas.

Il courut vers Fye qui, accoudé à la rambarde, contemplait le soleil qui déclinait à l'ouest, et les étoiles qui s'allumaient à l'est, en détournant le plus possible le regard de l'eau bouillonnant sous le pont.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu, trop absorbé dans sa contemplation, et, sans doute, dans une de ses nombreuses discussions avec son frère mort.

Kurogané s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de lui, le cœur battant un peu plus vite qu'il ne pouvait se l'avouer.

-Pauvre crétin ! s'écria-t-il, l'inquiétude refluant et laissant toute la place à la colère.

Fye sursauta et fit volte-face, horrifié. Il tendit naturellement la main vers Yui, mais ne bloqua pas son geste comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Il avait besoin d'un soutien, là, maintenant, et tant pis si tout ce qu'il serrait dans son poing était de l'air. Il gémit de désespoir, cherchant une issue, resserrant ses doigts dans le vide, tenant la main à un être invisible, impalpable ; son frère. Mais il savait que Kurogané était trop rapide pour simplement le laisser fuir.

Le Japonais capta le geste convulsif de la main droite de Fye, serrant la main à un fantôme.

Il grimaça.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir de chez moi ? De chez nous ? gronda-t-il, sa voix grave gonflant et explosant dans le crépuscule chatoyant d'or et de pourpre.

Fye frémit en entendant le « nous ». Il n'avait jamais demandé à faire partie d'un « nous ». C'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus au monde, plus que l'immensité morbide de l'eau, plus que le silence impénétrable de l'obscurité.

Sa voix s'éleva, légère et cristalline, tremblante de peur dans l'air du soir.

-Tu as dit que tu voulais un enfant. Seule une femme pourrait te le donner. Je suis un homme. Je suis de trop. Je ne peux pas lutter contre ça.

Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, attendant les coups, les injures, ou pire, l'indifférence.

Kurogané était estomaqué.

-Tu ne peux pas… lutter ? répéta-t-il, outré. Alors tu vas laisser tout ce qui t'appartient disparaître, juste parce que tu es trop faible, trop peureux, trop idiot pour lutter ? J'ai fait largement plus de la moitié du chemin entre toi et moi. C'est à toi de franchir le dernier pas. Mais si tu préfères tenir la main à un fantôme plutôt que de faire ce putain de dernier pas, je ne lutterai pas à ta place. Ta folie et tes hallucinations sont la seule chose qu'on ne cherchera pas à te voler. Quand tu te seras fait prendre tout le reste, il ne te restera qu'elles.

-Tu ne m'appartiens pas ! protesta Fye. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'interposer entre toi et l'enfant que tu voudrais avoir ! Je n'ai aucun droit…

Le corps frêle du blond se plia violemment en avant, comme si toute la douleur accumulée en vingt ans de vie s'était resserrée en un poing glacé au creux de son ventre. Ses jambes ployèrent et il heurta le sol pavé de ses genoux. Kurogané se retint de courir vers lui pour l'aider à juguler la crise. Il était en colère, effroyablement furieux, plus enragé qu'amoureux, et il retirait un plaisir presque sadique à voir son ange malade se tordre à ses pieds.

Certaines blessures ne guérissent qu'une fois cautérisées, soumises à la violente douleur purificatrice du feu.

La plaie béante entre Fye et lui, née de tous ces non-dits, tous ces « je t'aime » retenus, toute cette fierté mal placée, toute cette incertitude, toutes ces peurs… cette plaie était de ces blessures particulières.

Kurogané n'eut donc aucun remords à rester immobile tandis que Fye serrait sa main gauche contre son crâne, la droite se crispant autour de celle de Yui.

Fye se calma enfin, sans doute grâce à quelques paroles réconfortantes de la part de son hallucination.

Il se leva en tremblant, ses cheveux blonds scintillant sur le fond rouge et or. Il s'appuya contre la rambarde, puis leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux où se reflétaient d'innombrables étoiles ; des larmes, peut-être.

-Tu ne m'appartiens pas, répéta-t-il d'une voix faible.

Kurogané gronda imperceptiblement.

-Moi, peut-être pas. Mais la brosse à dents à côté de la mienne t'appartient. Le côté gauche du lit t'appartient. La lampe que je laisse allumée toute la nuit t'appartient. Tous les moments qu'on a vécus ces cinq mois, et même avant, t'appartiennent.

Kurogané s'interrompit, pensif, les yeux fixés dans les étoiles qui jouaient à la frontière entre ténèbres et lumière, entre la nuit naissante et le jour déclinant.

-Je ne parle pas. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un comme Sakura, ou Kobato, ou n'importe qui d'autre, qui se perd dans des discours interminables. Je ne parle pas, c'est tout. Je me suis toujours dit que c'était suffisant. Que dire le strict nécessaire était suffisant. Mais pour toi, ça n'a pas l'air satisfaisant. Il faudrait que je dise tout clairement, explicitement. Tu ne comprends pas les signes les plus simples. Il faut expliquer, reprit-il calmement, en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a beaucoup de choses nouvelles que j'ai faites depuis que je te connais. Pour t'accueillir chez moi, j'ai dû acheter une chaise en plus, un lit double, un divan plutôt que mon fauteuil, une seconde table de nuit, un frigo plus grand, un peu plus de vaisselle. Personne n'est jamais entré chez moi avant toi.

Il s'interrompit à nouveau, le regard toujours dans le vide. Puis il riva ses yeux à ceux de Fye, son regard se durcissant, impitoyable comme il savait l'être.

-Si tu n'es même pas capable de lutter pour ça, alors on n'a plus rien à se dire. Je redeviens Dr Kurogané, j'appelle Fei Wan et je te maintiens au sol en attendant que les ambulanciers arrivent pour t'installer dans une chambre à l'hôpital.

Fye blêmit, horrifié.

-Non ! Non ! hurla-t-il en s'aplatissant contre la rambarde, enfonçant les arabesques de fer forgé dans sa chair, tétanisé par la peur. Pas ça ! S'il vous plaît…

Kurogané se raidit en entendant le vouvoiement.

-Ils m'attachaient, Kurogané-san, chuchota-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, la voix rendue précipitée par la terreur. Ils me gavaient de médicaments pour ne plus que je parle à Yui. Ils voulaient le tuer. Ils se moquaient que je souffre. Ils m'ignoraient. Ne tenaient compte de mon existence que pour m'assommer de médicaments. Quatre pilules roses, deux gélules bleues, trois cachets jaunes, six gouttes vertes dans un verre d'eau. Une fois au matin, une fois au soir, et des tonnes de petits cachets orangés toute la nuit si je pleurais trop. Ça, vous ne le saviez pas, parce que vous n'étiez là que quelques heures par jour. Mais il n'y avait que des monstres, _là-bas_. Ne me renvoyez plus _là-bas_, docteur Kurogané. Ils me haïssaient. Ils voulaient tuer Yui. Me faire devenir un monstre endormi. J'avais tellement mal, tellement peur…

Le Japonais resta imperturbable.

-Moi aussi j'ai voulu le tuer. Moi aussi je te filais des calmants quand tu partais en vrille.

-Je… je sais. Mais vous… vous étiez gentil. Vous faisiez ça pour mon bien. Vous me serriez dans vos bras quand j'avais peur. Ne me forcez pas à retourner _là-bas_. S'il vous plaît.

Le cœur de Kurogané se tordit de douleur. Parfois, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que Fye avait dans la tête. Il ne l'avait jamais vouvoyé, pas même lors de leur première rencontre ; c'est ce qui l'avait tout d'abord énervé, puis séduit le plus. Et là, il l'appelait par son nom complet, précédé par l'honorifique et impersonnel « docteur », et creusait l'écart en le vouvoyant, pour le repousser en paroles puisqu'il était incapable de le faire en pensées.

-Quand j'ai quitté ma chambre _là-bas_, et que je suis allé chez vous, j'ai découvert que je pouvais aller bien. Je vais bien quand je suis loin de _là-bas_. Si vous ne voulez pas de moi, je préfère me perdre dans la nature plutôt que de retourner _là-bas_. J'ai rencontré des gens, vous savez. Je ne vais pas mourir comme un débile. Je vais bien. Je suis bien avec eux, comme j'étais bien avec vous.

La fureur de Kurogané explosa.

-Je m'en fous que tu sois bien ! Ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux ! Je t'ai pas retiré de cet hôpital morbide pour que tu sois juste _bien _! Je voulais que tu sois heureux pour toi-même, pas que tu souries pour ne pas m'inquiéter, pas que tu t'installes à moitié pour ne pas me déranger, pas que tu fuies pour ne pas m'encombrer !

-Ça s'appelle rester à sa place, dit Fye, le ton soudain glacial. C'est ma façon d'être bien.

-Je te dis que je m'en fous ! « Rester à ta place », c'est pas quelque chose qui te rendra heureux ! gronda Kurogané d'une voix sourde.

Fye détourna le regard. Son rire s'éleva, froid, métallique, vide. Inexpressif. Il ne faisait même plus l'effort de paraître normal. Il n'était qu'une coquille vide, hantée par la lumière persistante d'une étoile morte depuis trop longtemps ; une étoile nommée Yui.

-Tu veux…

Kurogané frémit intérieurement en entendant le « tu ».

-Tu veux que je sois heureux ?

Fye rit à nouveau, penchant légèrement la tête en arrière, son corps immobile comme la mort. Sa silhouette se découpait à contre-jour, noire sur le ciel rouge sang du soleil couchant. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant dans cette vision, lui, raide et froid, contre la lumière tendre et chaude des derniers rayons solaires avant la nuit. Il n'avait jamais été aussi _effrayant_ qu'en cette soirée, où toute sa folie s'exposait au monde dans toute sa splendeur, dans une explosion morbide de rires désincarnés et de paroles teintées d'une ironie cruelle. Une parole, et il basculait dans la démence sans retour possible, l'irréversible folie. Un geste, et il basculait dans le fleuve bouillonnant, comme ensanglanté par la lumière du soir. C'est étrange de songer que parfois, la mort de l'âme ressemble cruellement à la mort du corps. Fye était sur le fil du rasoir, physiquement et mentalement, et le moindre faux mouvement, la moindre parole inconsidérée de la part de Kurogané le ferait le perdre à tout jamais.

-Pourquoi on ne me demande que ce qui m'est impossible ? Arrêter de voir mon frère, redevenir sain d'esprit, faire un enfant, et maintenant, être heureux ?

Le blond pressa sa main fine contre ses yeux. Il riait à gorge déployée, un rire de monstre, glacial, monocorde.

Son œil luisait de folie entre ses doigts écartés, tandis qu'il murmurait d'une voix aiguë :

-Toi, Kurogané, _Docteur _Kurogané, le grand, beau, parfait Kurogané, tellement au-dessus de mes turpitudes, mes piétinements mentaux, mes hallucinations macabres, tu voudrais que moi, _moi_, psychotique, schizophrène, phobique, paranoïaque, anorexique, névrosé, autiste je sois _heureux _?

Sa voix frémit, s'éleva, puis se brisa.

Il pleurait.

-Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu crois que tu vas tout régler ? que je vais te laisser tout régler ? Tu crois que j'ai envie que Yui disparaisse ? Pour que je me retrouve seul, comme quand j'étais enfant et que mon père sortait faire la tournée des bars pendant que ma mère pourrissait dans sa tombe, le cadavre couvert de bleus et de coups, et que je priais pour ne pas mourir aussi sous les poings et les talons de ce monstre qui avait l'affront de se faire appeler papa !

Il prit une longue inspiration, comme les tout petits enfants qui interrompent leurs pleurs durant d'interminables secondes pour reprendre leur souffle.

-Je veux pas être seul. Tu ne veux pas de moi, et je comprends très bien. Moi-même, des fois, je voudrais pouvoir me débarrasser de moi. Mais ne me fais pas croire le contraire juste pour me débarrasser de Yui, par conscience professionnelle ou par souci de bonté chrétienne, puis t'éclipser et me laisser seul. Tu n'as pas l'intention de rester avec moi. Alors fous-moi la paix, laisse-moi vieillir avec mon frère, et je te foutrai la paix aussi, je te laisserai avoir un enfant avec qui tu veux.

-Si je fais ça, je n'aurai jamais d'enfant avec qui je veux, gronda Kurogané, affectant un air détaché. Je ne veux pas d'un psychotique, schizophrène, phobique, paranoïaque, anorexique, névrosé, autiste. C'est toi que je veux, Fye D Flowright.

Fye plissa les yeux, cherchant à démêler la vérité du mensonge dans les paroles du Japonais. Puis il lâcha un rire bref, désabusé, amer.

-Moque-toi de moi, en plus. Tu sais que je suis incapable de me défendre. Tu sais que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de moi, et que je ne saurai jamais t'en empêcher. Tu sais le mal que ça me fait de me forcer à te laisser tranquille. Tu sais la peine que je me donne pour paraître indifférent. Et tu te moques de moi, tu me tortures, tu me laisses me traîner à tes pieds, et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu me hais à ce point.

Sa voix était de nouveau tremblante, et il porta la main à son visage pour masquer ses larmes.

-Je devrais te haïr aussi, parce que ce que tu me fais est inhumain. Mais j'y arrive pas, parce que dans le fond, tu as toujours tout fait pour que je… je…

-Dis-le, grogna Kurogané.

Fye baissa la tête, serrant un peu plus sa main droite dans le vide, cherchant du réconfort, de l'aide, quelque chose qui aurait pu consoler sa peine de se savoir si proche et si loin du Japonais.

Ses épaules se secouèrent de légers soubresauts, comme s'il arrachait les mots à sa bouche au prix d'immenses souffrances.

-Pour que je tombe amoureux de toi, à en devenir fou, murmura-t-il, à bout de souffle. Et je suis amoureux, à en devenir fou.

Il avait presque hurlé les derniers mots.

Il renifla en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et essuya ses yeux avec le coin de sa manche.

-Mon plus grand défaut, tu le connais. Je crois tout ce qu'on me dit. Tout. Sans distinction. Je crois que mon père m'aimait, parce que ma mère me le répétait à chaque fois qu'il nous battait. Je crois que je suis un parasite qui coûte trop cher, parce que mon père me l'a dit. Je crois qu'il viendra me chercher demain, parce qu'il me l'a promis après m'avoir déposé chez ma tante qui me déteste. Demain n'est jamais venu, et je crois que je suis un monstre parce que ma tante m'a dit ça avant de m'enfermer trois jours dans la cave. Je crois que la famille qui m'a accueilli après ça sera toujours ma seule vraie famille, même si ils m'ont placé _là-bas _ pour ne jamais me revoir. Je crois que Yui existe, parce qu'il me l'a dit la première fois que je l'ai vu. Je crois qu'il suffit d'avoir un peu d'eau dans le nez pour mourir noyé. Je crois que manger trop peut me donner un ulcère incurable. Je crois que je suis cinglé parce qu'on me dit ça depuis toujours. Je crois que je suis irresponsable, indigne de confiance, imprévisible, inutile, encombrant, et ce pour la même raison.

Il prit de nouveau une inspiration, le regard toujours fuyant.

-Alors tu n'imagines pas le mal que je me donne pour ne pas croire que tu veux de moi, pour ne pas croire qu'un enfant serait une bonne chose pour toi et moi, pour ne pas croire que je pourrais être quelqu'un d'autre qu'un pauvre désaxé. Je tiens du mieux que je peux, là. Un seul mot de toi, et soit je disparais pour toujours, soit je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus et que tu jettes mon cadavre dans une benne à ordures. Il suffit de dire un truc, et j'y croirai plus que tout ce en quoi je crois, plus qu'en la légende qui dit que la Terre est ronde.

Kurogané se retint de préciser qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une légende, et choisit ses mots avec soin pour dire :

-Ce que je vais te dire, je ne le répéterai jamais. Alors ouvre tes oreilles et enregistre tout. Je crois que tu es un crétin, parce que tu t'es toujours comporté comme tel. Et tant que ce sera vrai, je ne m'arrêterai pas de le croire et de le dire. Mais je devrais dire aussi que tu es doux, gentil, généreux, adorable.

Sa voix avait légèrement fléchi, pour devenir une sorte de murmure grogné, le ton qu'on prend pour révéler des secrets inavouables.

-Je devrais dire que tu es comme un chat. Aucun maître, seulement un serviteur à tes pieds. Tu feins l'indifférence, assis sur la pierre froide de l'appui de fenêtre, mais tu crèves d'envie de t'étendre près du radiateur en ronronnant. Tu es cruel, à t'enfuir sans un mot, à sortir tes griffes sans en avoir l'air. Je devrais dire que je me suis fait un sang d'encre. Je devrais dire les trois mots que tant d'imbéciles encore plus crétins que toi utilisent chaque jour.

Sa voix s'élevait de plus en plus, en crescendo, et il sentait une brûlure grandir dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il parlait si violemment à son crétin blond. Comme s'il le disputait.

-Je devrais dire tout ça pour te garder. Parce que tu es trop con pour le comprendre tout seul. Mais je ne le dirai pas, parce que je suis moi. Tout ce que je sais dire, c'est que tu es un crétin.

Fye avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, il avait le tournis, il aurait voulu s'évanouir, mais il avait trop peur de tomber au sol, ou pire, dans le fleuve avant que Kurogané eût le temps de le rattraper. Il prit sur lui, leva les yeux, hésitant. Sa vue se troublait, quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose était trop… trop…

Trop parfait.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Kurogané irradiait dans la lumière du soir, quand les derniers rayons embrasaient son visage d'une lueur rouge et que ses cheveux de jais se perdaient dans le ciel déjà bleu outremer. Ses yeux brillaient, comme habités par des flammes d'un vermillon éclatant.

Aveuglé par cette lumière trop spéciale pour lui, lui qui se sentait tellement dévoré par les ténèbres, il se remit à pleurer.

-Tu dirais les trois mots ? murmura-t-il, comme si « trois mots » codait un concept tabou, honteux, interdit.

-Seulement si tu les dis avant, répondit le Japonais, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

-Je les ai déjà dits, objecta Fye, perplexe mais se sentant soudain plus léger.

-Seulement parce que je t'y ai forcé. Ça ne compte pas. Et puis, tu les as dits d'une façon détournée. Ce n'étaient pas _les trois mots_.

-J'aime bien les façons détournées, dit Fye en haussant les épaules, un sourire léger illuminant son visage désormais détendu.

Il essuya les larmes qui barbouillaient ses joues, offrant à Kurogané ce qu'il jugeait être un visage rayonnant de joie.

-Tu les aimes trop, lui reprocha Kurogané, répugnant à laisser l'atmosphère s'alléger tant que Fye garderait le poing droit fermé.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, étonné par ce ton de reproche. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, encore ?

-Sois entièrement à moi ou ne sois rien. Je te veux sans avoir à te courir après, sans devoir t'amadouer, sans avoir besoin de décrypter ce que tu dis et ce que tu penses. Dis-moi tout. Ne te cache plus. Ne fuis plus. Lutte. Bats-toi pour me garder avant qu'un autre chat plus doux et moins cruel ne me fasse perdre la tête à son tour et ne m'enlève à tes griffes.

Fye tressaillit et baissa à nouveau la tête. Kurogané se permit un infime soupir. L'ambiance était de nouveau lourde, la nuit assourdissante de silence. Le pont était désert, il lui semblait même que Yûko avait quitté la voiture.

Il croisa les bras en regardant Fye, frêle, désarmé, seul. Désespérément faible et vulnérable.

Il ressentit soudain toute la cruauté de ses paroles, acculer comme ça son pauvre ange malade, pour lui faire cracher son amour comme un aveu, alors que lui n'avouerait jamais rien. Il faillit s'excuser, lui dire que finalement, ce n'était pas grave s'il devait le partager avec un mort. Mais la plaie ! l'immense plaie à cautériser ! Il se retint au dernier moment, juste quand Fye se remettait à parler, perçant le silence de sa voix si douce qu'elle semblait être un murmure, le chant d'un vent inexistant, la voix du silence même, la voix de la mort et de l'amour, puisque mort et amour vont si souvent de pair.

-Tu me demandes toujours l'impossible, avec un air tellement sûr de toi que j'en viens à croire que l'impossible est peut-être possible, dans le fond. Tu me fais croire les trucs les plus invraisemblables qui soient. Qu'on peut aimer avec tellement de violence qu'on voudrait mourir avant de retomber dans les oreillers. Que le corps peut fuir quand le cœur veut rester. Que quelqu'un comme toi peut s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Fye sourit faiblement, reprenant peu à peu contenance.

-Je sais pas lutter. Je sais me rouler en boule pour étouffer la douleur. Mais je ne sais pas rendre les coups. J'ai appris à les recevoir, pas à les donner. C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis devenu ce que je suis. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour lutter, s'il suffit de le dire, ou s'il faut aussi agir. Mais tu me fais croire que j'en suis capable. Donc je vais essayer de lutter pour ce qui m'appartient.

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et se détacha du garde-fou. Il tendit le pouce de la main gauche.

-Premièrement, je ne veux pas qu'un autre ou qu'une autre que moi puisse dormir avec toi. C'est moi ou rien.

Il tendit l'index, continuant son énumération.

-Ensuite, je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses. J'ai Yui, et je l'adore, et j'ai aussi tous ces gens que j'ai rencontrés aujourd'hui. Mais face à toi ils ne sont rien.

Tandis que le soleil achevait sa progression derrière l'horizon, se réduisant à une ligne orange, la lumière se faisait moins dure, et Fye n'était plus une ombre noire, inquiétante, se découpant sur le ciel rouge, mais une sorte de spectre blanc et blond, angélique, embelli par la luminosité douce. Il était comme une vapeur évanescente, d'or et d'argent, douce, douce folie dans le jour finissant.

Kurogané restait impassible, le regardant compter sur les cinq doigts de sa main gauche le nombre de conditions qu'il exigeait avant de rester.

-Je ne veux pas que tu forces Yui à disparaître. Il est mes doutes, mes hésitations. Il est ma conscience désincarnée. J'ai besoin de lui autant que de toi.

Le Japonais tiqua et faillit faire une objection, mais Fye le fit taire d'un regard glacial, n'admettant aucune remarque.

Yui sourit vaguement, content malgré lui de voir que Fye lui avait enfin cloué le bec, mais il murmura ce que le Japonais semblait vouloir hurler.

-Tu n'as pas _tant_ besoin de moi.

Kurogané vit Fye jeter un regard meurtrier à quelque chose d'invisible sur sa droite.

-Quatrièmement, je ne veux pas que tu laisses d'autres hommes m'approcher.

« Je veux que tu sois jaloux », songea-t-il sans oser le dire.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère si je surveille où tu sors le soir, sans moi.

Il laissa retomber sa main gauche le long de son flanc, murmurant en lui-même qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il sorte le soir sans lui.

-Et surtout, je ne veux pas que tu reparles de m'envoyer _là-bas_. Plus jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes.

Il sembla à Kurogané que le lourd silence de la nuit naissante explosait en millions de fragments.

Il ouvrit les bras, plus amoureux que jamais.

Fye jeta un regard à Yui, qui lui sourit.

-Vas-y. Je reste là.

Fye lâcha sa main et courut vers le Japonais. Ce dernier avait vu son geste, ses doigts s'ouvrant doucement comme la corolle d'une fleur, à l'aube.

Il sourit, de ce sourire mince et presque moqueur, en recevant son blond dans ses bras.

-Tu l'as franchi, ce putain de pas, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.

* * *

C'est marshmallow, hein? xD

Je sais pas, ce chapitre m'a l'air encore moins normal que les autres...

M'enfin bon, j'ai jamais été bien douée pour le marshmallow... (et puis m***e à la fin! C'est mon premier KuroFye, je me débrouille comme je peux TT)

Eh non, j'ai pas jeté mon Fye-chan dans le fleuve (_ça, _c'est vraiment trop marshmallow) mais je m'explique: j'ai un problème avec les ponts. Sérieux! ça doit être dû à un texte d'Apollinaire que je trouve juste trop beau (le Pont Mirabeau)... enfin bref, dès que je pense à un truc triste, ou émouvant ou quoi que ce soit, je le situe automatiquement sur un pont. La plupart du temps je me retiens (ça ferait vraiment trop de ponts), mais parfois je m'accorde une petite faiblesse ^^ et pis franchement, ça en jette trop, nan? (le retour des chevilles turgescentes) je sais pas, en plus ça collait bien avec Kuro qui reste un peu sur le qui-vive, de peur de le voir basculer...

enfin bon...

Les reviews sont bienvenues!

Next chapter: lemon! plus un ptit épilogue... (et si vous voulez, j'ai un chapitre... séquelle? enfin je sais pas trop comment le définir... c'est plus mignon, et on revoit tous les persos qui sont heureux (c'est pas ça, mais ça va nous changer de cette fic déprimante))

A la prochaine^^ (si Chibi n'est pas en retard xDD (ménon je t'en veux pas^^))


	5. Chapter 5

Et voici le beauuuuu chapitre avec lemon^^ Et avec un petit épilogue^^ Si ça intéresse quelqu'un (encore une fois, c'est surtout Chibi qui va influencer la suite^^) j'ai un début d'épi-épilogue (je sais, ça se dit pas^^), qui permet de revoir tous les personnages ensemble, dans une ambiance plus joyeuse^^ Si ça vous dit, je le finis et je le poste (même si il tranche un peu avec le reste).

Merci à tout le monde, toutes celles qui ont reviewé depuis le début: **VampireShinobie, Lyra64, Elinska, Yuko-sensei205, someonee, PimentSnobux, notasinglesoul, Samanga, Ayu, Miss Osaki, Risaa, Turn-off, **et, bien sûr, **ChibiKitsuuu **(qui a voulu me tuer en lisant le chapitre précédent (j'ai peuuuur TT))

**Chapitre 5**

Fye avait les yeux fixés sur la soucoupe, hypnotisé par les flammes orange qui dévoraient le petit papier bleu qui achevait de s'y consumer.

Lorsque le petit post-it fut réduit à un tas de cendres fumantes, le blond battit des paupières comme au sortir d'un rêve, et releva les yeux vers ceux de Kurogané. Ils étaient assis tous les deux sur la moquette du salon, face à face de part et d'autre de la soucoupe. Le Japonais rangea son briquet dans sa poche.

-Tu me refais plus jamais ça.

Fye secoua la tête, penaud, ses cheveux voletant autour de son visage.

-Si moi je te faisais des coups pareils, tu pleurerais et tu criserais comme un malade.

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, ses cheveux blonds sautant de haut en bas.

-Je ne veux pas d'un enfant qui serait toujours en train de se demander où a disparu son deuxième père.

-Sa mère, corrigea Fye.

-T'es pas une fille, si ?

-Mais si tu es Kuro-papa, je suis Fye-maman ! dit le blond avec un sourire épanoui.

Kurogané ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi il était soudain si enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir un enfant. Ça lui faisait plaisir, forcément, mais il ne s'attendait pas à un retournement de situation si rapide. Une des phrases ésotériques que Yûko lui avait dites alors qu'ils étaient en route pour retrouver Fye lui revint à l'esprit. « Des choses étranges se font et se défont, lorsque deux amants s'ouvrent l'un à l'autre ».

Il fit taire d'un baiser les babillages réjouis de Fye. Il se leva et entraîna son blond dans le mouvement, sans interrompre le baiser. Il grogna imperceptiblement en l'entendant gémir contre lui. Même pas vingt-quatre heures de séparation et ils étaient déjà en manque, l'un comme l'autre.

Fye descella doucement leurs lèvres pour reprendre son souffle, puis nicha son visage dans le creux du cou brun, respirant l'odeur rassurante de son amant.

Il sentit Kurogané agripper ses hanches pour le soulever de terre, et, sans réfléchir, il noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de ses épaules, se laissant porter, douillettement installé.

Il posa ses lèvres sur la tempe de Kurogané, incroyablement apaisé par le moindre contact qui se créait entre eux.

Entre ses bras, il oubliait les fantômes de son passé, la liste infinie des gens qui l'avaient blessé, fragilisé, meurtri, jusqu'à le rendre fou, la liste encore plus infinie de tous les traitements cruels et inutiles qu'il avait subis _là-bas_.

Il avait été tellement idiot de croire être capable de vivre loin de lui.

Rien que de le sentir contre lui, doux et brûlant, ça lui affolait déjà les sens.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient dans la chambre.

Kurogané le déposa doucement sur le lit, et pour une fois en cinq mois, Fye se fichait éperdument de la texture qu'avaient les draps sous lui. Son amant, son amour était en face de lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, et il le regardait, simplement, et ça suffisait à lui faire oublier la douceur des draps frais.

La fenêtre ouverte donnait sur la rue, et un vent léger faisait danser les fins rideaux transparents. Des voitures passaient à intervalle régulier, éclairant la pièce d'un rai de lumière orange ou jaune, vrombissant dans la nuit. Intimidé par l'insistance du regard de Kurogané, qui s'obstinait à rester debout au bout du lit, Fye baissa les yeux et regarda l'heure au radio-réveil sur la table de nuit de son amant. Déjà onze heures du soir. Le blond laissa son regard courir à travers la chambre. Son sac de sport était posé sur la commode. Aucun doute que dès le lendemain, Kurogané allait l'ouvrir, éparpiller tous les objets qu'il contenait à travers tout l'appartement. Pour l'installer, paraîtrait-il. Fye croisa le regard de Yui, qui était accroupi dans un coin un peu plus sombre de la chambre, les épiant du regard. Fye sourit, et Kurogané capta son sourire. Sa large main brûlante se posa sur sa joue, relevant son visage. Il remua doucement les lèvres, articulant silencieusement une phrase qu'il n'oserait jamais dire tout haut.

_Souris encore._

Son sourire s'élargit, et il tendit tout son corps vers lui, comme s'il était tiré par les ficelles d'un marionnettiste. Ses bras se nouèrent autour de son cou et il frôla de ses lèvres la bouche du Japonais. Ce dernier se pencha sur lui, comme un prédateur sur sa proie, et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Fye fit mine de s'allonger en le tirant avec lui, mais vit Kurogané se redresser au dernier moment. Il lui jeta un regard empli d'incompréhension. C'était quoi ? Une punition pour être parti ?

-Dis-moi que tu le veux, avant.

Fye haussa un sourcil. C'était _évident_. Mais force était de constater qu'il n'avait jamais dit explicitement qu'il voulait faire l'amour. C'était toujours Kurogané qui faisait le premier pas, et il le laissait faire sans réfléchir à autre chose qu'à la sensation des draps se plissant dans son dos.

-Je veux… je veux…

Il rougit inconsidérément. Il n'avait jamais eu à dire ces quelques mots. Il n'arrivait pas à les prononcer, comme si sa langue ne pouvait admettre qu'il s'agît de mots existants.

-Touche-moi, chuchota-t-il finalement. Juste… touche-moi.

Il en avait besoin, quelque part. Même des caresses innocentes, simplement sa main dans ses cheveux, ça lui suffisait. Mais il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui.

Une voiture passa lentement sous la fenêtre, un large rai de lumière, comme un coup de pinceau, déchira la pénombre, colorant la peau des deux amants d'une teinte irréelle.

Kurogané lâcha un rire bref, et poussa doucement Fye pour l'allonger. Le blond se tortilla comme un ver pour remonter vers la tête du lit, et s'enfoncer dans les oreillers moelleux. Pour la première fois, il se rendit compte que les taies blanches étaient imprégnées de l'odeur de son amant. C'était enivrant. Comme s'il était partout autour de lui, l'enveloppant comme l'enveloppaient ses draps.

Kurogané se plaça au dessus de lui, glissant son genou entre les jambes de Fye dans une caresse plus provocante que réellement tendre. Il frôla doucement sa joue du plat de la main, et Fye tendit le visage pour prolonger le contact, rosissant à vue d'œil.

-Kuro-sama… chuchota-t-il, extasié.

Kurogané se redressa un peu pour enlever son T-shirt, et le blond l'imita, s'arrachant à son pull et à son T-shirt bleus. Il essaya de se tordre pour pouvoir plier correctement ses deux vêtements avant de les poser sur la table de nuit, mais Kurogané retint sa main. Il empoigna leurs trois vêtements et les balança au sol, défiant Fye d'émettre la moindre protestation. Le blond suivit du regard la trajectoire de son pull bleu ciel, et entendit à peine le murmure de son amant.

-…tellement beau.

Il frémit en songeant que c'était bien de lui dont il parlait.

-Kuro-sama, réchauffe-moi, chuchota Fye avec un sourire charmeur.

Kurogané se pencha sur lui, l'enveloppa de ses bras, collant sa peau contre la sienne, puis l'embrassa une fois de plus, tout doucement. Il sentit à peine les mains fines de Fye se faufiler le long de ses flancs pour atteindre sa ceinture de cuir noir. Il défit la boucle argentée avec un cliquètement, et le Japonais le remarqua enfin. Il grogna quelque chose sur les pervers blonds, mais l'aida à ouvrir son pantalon, avant de s'attaquer à la ceinture blanche de son blond.

Ses gestes devenant de plus en plus tremblants et hésitants, Fye décida de laisser tomber l'exploration et la conquête du corps sur lui, et leva les bras pour les laisser reposer simplement sur les larges épaules qui lui faisaient face.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre, ils étaient nus tous les deux, se frottant lascivement l'un à l'autre.

-Kuro-sama… souffla Fye, plus allumé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, ondulant des hanches en douceur.

-Crétin, grogna Kurogané, pour le faire taire, chasser cette voix languissante de son esprit pour ne pas le violer sans cérémonie.

-Kuro… Kuro-papa… murmura le blond, déjà perdu dans les limbes, en partie grâce ou à cause du doux traitement qu'infligeait la bouche de son amant au creux de son cou. Je… je veux…

Il rougit en murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille de Kurogané. Ce dernier rosit légèrement. Depuis quand son crétin blond avait un vocabulaire aussi imagé ?

-Maintenant, grogna Fye, rendu bougon par l'attente et la frustration.

Kurogané tendit le bras vers la table de nuit, ouvrit le tiroir, fouilla à tâtons et trouva un tube qui semblait être ce qu'il cherchait. Il l'ouvrit sans y jeter un regard, les yeux trop absorbés dans la contemplation du corps frissonnant sous lui. Il s'écarta légèrement, ouvrant les jambes pâles et flageolantes de Fye.

-Prêt ? murmura-t-il en répandant une quantité assez importante de gel sur ses doigts.

Fye acquiesça, les larmes lui montant déjà aux yeux, alors que Kurogané n'avait rien commencé.

-Hey… murmura le Japonais en caressant son visage de la main gauche, la droite le préparant à sa venue.

-Reviens… plus près… chuchota-t-il, honteux que ses larmes soient dues à la minuscule distance les séparant.

Kurogané se rallongea sur lui, écartant ses jambes un peu plus largement. Il colla son torse brûlant contre celui de Fye et joignit leurs lèvres une fois de plus, avant de retirer doucement ses doigts de lui. Le blond gémit en fermant violemment les yeux. Yui devait bien se moquer de lui, tiens. Il geignit un peu plus fort en sentant Kurogané forcer son entrée.

-Kuuro-pii… lâcha-t-il dans une plainte de douleur mêlée de plaisir.

-F-Fye… grogna le Japonais, que sa chaleur enivrait et affolait tout à la fois.

Le blond sentit son cœur exploser de joie. C'était la première fois qu'il ne se faisait pas appeler « crétin ».

-Kuro… murmura Fye en se cambrant, accueillant son amant encore plus loin en lui. Tu… tu crois… qu'on sera… des bons parents ?

Le Japonais écarquilla les yeux. Il avait de ces questions ! Il n'avait que ça à penser, dans un moment pareil ? C'était à la limite du vexant ! Puis il sourit légèrement, presque attendri.

-Bien sûr.

Son visage se crispa légèrement, tandis qu'il entamait un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

-Il viendra me demander pour avoir un chien, je lui dirai non, il ira te voir, et tu iras avec lui à l'animalerie. Tu te feras manipuler comme tout bon papa-poule.

-Maman-poule, corrigea Fye avec une moue boudeuse, puis il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un gémissement.

-T'es taré.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il pour unique défense, un tremblement de plaisir perçant dans sa voix.

Kurogané écarquilla de nouveau les yeux.

-J'ai dit les _trois mots_, indiqua Fye, comme s'il était besoin de le préciser. A toi !

Le Japonais eut un léger sourire sadique qui fit frissonner le blond. Il accéléra peu à peu la cadence pour détourner l'attention de Fye, qui ne put rien faire de mieux que de s'agripper à ses épaules en haletant et en criant.

Le plaisir déferlait en lui par vagues successives, lui faisant perdre la tête, lui faisant oublier jusqu'à son nom.

Plus rien n'avait plus d'importance, si ce n'était l'homme brûlant qui ondulait sur lui, pressant ses mains sur son corps et ses lèvres sur son visage. L'odeur qui émanait des oreillers le grisait de plus en plus, et la lumière de la lune et des réverbères qui éclairait la chambre lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

Les sensations qu'il éprouvait étaient si fortes qu'elles surpassaient ses sens, comme ces drogues tellement dures qu'elles vous brûlent les récepteurs sensoriels. Il lui semblait être sourd et aveugle, le plaisir courait dans ses veines comme un feu dévorant.

Un murmure déchira le silence de son cerveau déconnecté, comme le cri modulé d'un loup.

-Je t'aime.

Tous ses sens lui revinrent d'un coup, balayant son corps d'une rafale de sensations.

-Kuro-sama, geignit-il avec un sourire baigné de larmes.

Il bascula la tête en arrière en souriant comme si la plus belle chose au monde venait de lui arriver.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Yui se relever, le sourire aux lèvres. Il le suivit du regard sans un mot, pour ne pas alerter Kurogané.

Yui s'approcha du lit pour se pencher et plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son frère.

-Au revoir, chuchota-t-il.

Il tendit la main, et caressa l'air autour de la joue du jeune homme. Il se redressa, marcha à pas mesurés vers la fenêtre, s'assit sur le rebord de bois clair et laissa ses jambes pendre dans le vide.

Fye voulut dire quelque chose, l'appeler, le retenir, dire à Kurogané de le lâcher et le laisser rejoindre son frère. Mais Yui se tourna une dernière fois vers lui, un large sourire heureux illuminant son visage.

Il glissa dans l'obscurité de la nuit et disparut de la vue de Fye.

-YUI ! s'écria le blond, horrifié, terrorisé, mais paradoxalement apaisé.

Kurogané releva la tête, qu'il avait nichée dans le cou de son blond pour respirer son odeur.

-Quoi ? Fye ! s'alarma-t-il en posant sa main sur son front, tentant de le calmer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Fye pleurait à nouveau, sans comprendre pourquoi un poids s'était ôté de sa poitrine dès l'instant où Yui avait disparu. Il allait lui manquer, il aurait dû lui manquer, et pourtant il se sentait plus libéré que triste.

-Mon amour, chuchota Kurogané, immobile, étonné lui-même par les mots qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Calme-toi…

-Yui…

-Quoi ?

-On peut… on peut l'appeler Yui ?

Kurogané soupira de soulagement.

-Oui, si tu veux, gronda-t-il.

-Merci…

Fye eut un sourire épanoui, et il pressa ses mains sur le visage de Kurogané, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais touché auparavant, redécouvrant chacun de ses traits. Il caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

-Kuro-papa… murmura-t-il en l'embrassant. On ira chercher Yui demain ?

-Ça va prendre du temps, tu sais… répondit Kurogané en reprenant des mouvements doux, posant son front contre celui de Fye.

-Neuf mois ? demanda le blond avec un sourire ravi.

-Hm, hm, acquiesça Kurogané, pour le faire taire.

Fye ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre.

-Encore, KuroKuro… Plus…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, foudroyé de plaisir. Un râle d'agonie échappa de ses lèvres, qui se mua en une plainte aiguë parfaitement séduisante. Kurogané grogna son prénom, et se laissa retomber sur lui.

Ils reprirent laborieusement leur souffle, des étoiles plein les yeux. Le Japonais se décala légèrement pour ne pas écraser son amant. Fye le retint un instant de plus pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, haletant. Il se redressa sur un coude et dessina des formes aléatoires sur le torse de Kurogané, souriant amoureusement. Le Japonais glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, un mince sourire relevant le coin de sa bouche.

Puis il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de donner le nom d'un mort à un enfant qui vient de naître… murmura-t-il en attirant le blond contre lui.

Fye détourna le regard.

-Il est… Yui n'est pas… mort. Je veux dire… il n'a jamais vraiment vécu…

Kurogané était perplexe.

Fye se tendit vers son pantalon qui traînait au sol, en fouilla les poches et trouva le carré de tissu étoilé.

-Je crois… je crois que j'avais un jumeau, quand j'étais dans le ventre de ma mère. Il n'est pas né. Il n'y a aucune preuve qu'il était là. Sur les échographies, je suis le seul enfant. Mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être accompagné.

Kurogané acquiesça. Il comprenait.

Fye revint contre lui, le bout de tissu entre les doigts.

-Si on cherche à toucher le ciel, tout ce qu'on risque, c'est de s'y perdre. Mais en tenant un bout de tissu en main, on rêve les pieds sur Terre. Yui était mon ciel. Tout ce qui m'entourait, me surplombait, tout ce pour quoi je levais la tête. C'est ce qui me rendait malheureux. Tu es mon morceau de tissu. C'est con à dire, mais c'est ça.

Kurogané ne chercha pas à comprendre.

-J'ai compris. J'ai compris ce que Yûko m'a dit, murmura le blond en souriant.

Il embrassa de nouveau son amour. Ce dernier sembla se souvenir de quelque chose que Yûko lui avait dit, alors qu'ils étaient en voiture.

-La folle m'a dit de te dire un truc comme… « donne-toi l'opportunité de faire ce que personne ne fera jamais. Laisse-toi aimer et être aimé plus que personne ne le saura jamais »…

Fye s'étendit sur le torse brun de son Kuro-papa.

-Aah, c'est ça qu'elle voulait me dire quand elle a disparu du restaurant… « Laisse-toi aimer et être aimé… » même pour moi, c'est trop guimauve…

Kurogané ricana en laissant ses mains se promener sur son dos blanc.

-Donc même pour toi, elle est trop bizarre ?

-Moui, mon Kuro-chan.

Une voiture passa, et Kurogané trouva que Fye était très séduisant, son corps nu parcouru par une lumière orange.

-Aime-moi encore, Kuro-sama, chuchota ce dernier, la bouche contre son oreille.

Kurogané sourit et l'embrassa, affamé de caresses.

* * *

Kurogané ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, jeta les clés dans la petite assiette sur la tablette du téléphone, et retira ses chaussures sans se baisser, les bras encombrés de sacs en plastique.

-J'ai trouvé des œufs, je te ferai une omelette ce soir ! lança-t-il en traversant le hall d'entrée pour déposer sa cargaison dans la cuisine.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il alla au salon.

-Tu m'entends, crétin ?

Personne.

Légèrement inquiet, il passa tout l'appartement en revue, avant de débouler dans la chambre qu'ils avaient aménagée pour l'enfant, quand il arriverait.

Bizarrement, les tentures étaient tirées, plongeant la pièce dans les ténèbres. N'osant pas allumer, Kurogané parcourut l'obscurité du regard. La garde-robe, la commode, l'étagère croulant déjà sous les jouets et les peluches, le lit dans un coin, sous la fenêtre…

Il entendit des sanglots, du côté du berceau. Il s'approcha, appréhensif.

-Fye ? murmura-t-il en plissant les yeux pour le discerner.

Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans le coin le plus obscur de la pièce, collé contre un pied du berceau, ses doigts serrant le bois blanc du petit lit.

Kurogané s'accroupit près de lui.

-Hey… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Je… je veux plus…

Kurogané soupira. Depuis trois semaines, depuis le moment où ils étaient sortis de l'agence d'adoption, Fye basculait de « je veux absolument être mère » – ce à quoi Kurogané répondait que c'était biologiquement impossible – à « annule tout, je suis trop nul pour pouvoir m'occuper d'un bébé ».

-Fye, on a déjà eu cette discussion des centaines de fois…

-Mais je suis tellement… tellement incapable… sanglota Fye en se recroquevillant encore plus.

Kurogané l'enveloppa doucement de ses bras, caressant ses cheveux pour le réconforter. Il ferma les yeux en déposant des baisers papillons sur le sommet de son crâne.

-Je serai là… murmura-t-il.

-Mais si je fais des crises devant lui, il va être traumatisé… sanglota Fye.

-Tu ne fais plus de crises, Fye. Tout ce que tu fais, c'est pleurer tout seul dans ton coin et prétendre que tu es joyeux, juste pour ne pas m'inquiéter.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne vais plus en faire ? objecta encore le blond.

-On a arrêté tes médicaments il y a près d'un mois, et tu vas bien. _Tu vas bien_.

-Mais si Yui revient ? gémit Fye.

-Le seul Yui que je laisserai entrer dans cet appartement, c'est celui qui dormira dans ce berceau, compris ? Yui est parti. Pour de bon, sans ces saloperies de médicaments.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quoi pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi il est parti ? souffla Fye.

-Parce que tu n'as plus besoin de lui. Tu n'as… plus besoin de toucher le ciel.

Il se sentait un peu con de devoir réciter les discours de Yûko pour que Fye comprenne sans qu'il ait besoin de répéter les _trois mots_ à longueur de temps.

-Ça me fait peur…

-D'avoir un enfant ?

-D'avoir perdu Yui… et de ne pas être triste… quand je pense « Yui n'est plus là », je suis soulagé… je l'aimais… je te jure, mais…

-Il y a des gens qu'on aime mieux de loin, murmura Kurogané. La place des morts, c'est avec les morts. La place des vivants est avec les vivants. Si on ne respecte pas ça, on se perd entre deux mondes.

Fye serra les dents, plongeant son nez dans le pull tiède du Japonais, crispant ses doigts contre ses bras musclés.

Il pleurait toujours, mais ne savait plus pourquoi.

-Tu es guéri, chuchota Kurogané en le serrant un peu plus contre lui. C'est pour ça que je te laisse courir dans la nature comme un débile pendant que je vais travailler.

-Tchii aussi, elle va parfois courir dans la nature pendant que Hideki travaille…

-Elle a un bracelet électronique. Tout le monde ne guérit pas. Mais toi, oui.

Fye acquiesça, séchant ses larmes sur le pull rouge de Kurogané.

-Yui seront heureux, alors ?

-Hm, hm, chuchota Kurogané, comprenant que derrière la faute de grammaire se cachaient deux Yui.

-J'ai tellement peur de le blesser sans le vouloir… de lui dire des choses horribles… de le faire devenir comme moi…

-Tu ne serais pas devenu cinglé si tu avais eu des parents qui t'aimaient.

Kurogané pressa sa main contre le crâne de Fye. Des recherches affirmaient que les enfants se sentaient apaisés quand on leur posait la main sur la tête, car cela leur rappelait la pression rassurante qu'ils ressentaient dans l'utérus de leur mère.

-Il ne suffit pas d'engueuler un gamin une fois de temps en temps pour le rendre fou. Il faut…

Il s'interrompit, ne voulant pas rappeler à Fye tout ce qu'il avait subi.

-Tu sais ce qu'il faut, murmura-t-il en appuyant son menton contre son crâne.

-Et si je le gifle, sans faire exprès ? chuchota Fye en recommençant à pleurer.

-Tu lui expliqueras que tu n'as pas fait exprès.

-Et si je lui dis que je le hais, quand il cassera quelque chose ?

-Tu lui diras que c'est parce que tu étais en colère.

-Et si il dit qu'il aurait préféré… avoir une vraie mère ?

Kurogané resserra un peu ses bras autour de Fye.

-Tu lui diras que toi, tu as eu une vraie mère. Et que ça ne t'a pas rendu heureux.

-Mais si ses amis l'embêtent parce qu'on est… deux hommes… je ferai quoi ?

-Toi, tu le garderas à la maison pendant une heure ou deux, en lui expliquant que ce débile de Cupidon en a rien à battre de ce qu'on a dans nos sous-vêtements. Moi, j'irai trouver ses amis et je leur ferai passer l'envie de nous faire chier.

Fye rit doucement.

-On va y arriver, non ?

-Si on doit se séparer, tu gardes Yui, chuchota Fye.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je saurai pas m'en occuper seul. Toi, oui. Tu t'es déjà occupé de moi.

-On se séparera pas, grogna Kurogané en se penchant pour voler un baiser à son amour.

Il desserra ses bras, libérant le blond, et posa ses larges mains sur ses joues. Il essuya ses larmes du bout des pouces.

Il sourit légèrement, les sourcils tendus comme s'il allait pleurer, étrangement expressif pour une fois, et poussa Fye pour qu'il s'allonge sur le parquet.

-Pas dans la chambre de Yui, chuchota le blond en rougissant.

-Il est pas là, murmura Kurogané en mordillant son cou. Et puis, t'es con, au départ tu voulais qu'il dorme dans notre chambre !

-C'est comme ça qu'ils font dans les magazines, bougonna Fye.

-C'est parce que dans les magazines, ils ont pas une vie sexuelle aussi intense que nous, chuchota Kurogané avec un sourire vorace, tout en défaisant les boutons de la chemise argentée de Fye.

-C'est pas _si_ intense que ça, marmonna le blond en haussant les épaules.

Kurogané haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que t'y connais, de toute façon ? T'étais puceau avant de me connaître, non ?

Fye rougit violemment.

-Oui mais…

-Oui mais ferme-la et profite, rétorqua Kurogané en descendant le pantalon du blond. J'en reviens pas, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Me faire critiquer par un crétin vierge… Moi !

Fye rit doucement en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux noirs et soyeux.

Puis il gémit en sentant une main chaude s'insinuer dans son sous-vêtement.

Ce qu'il ne voulait pas avouer à Kurogané, c'est qu'il se sentait tellement désemparé à chaque fois qu'il le touchait, qu'il avait l'impression de se faire dépuceler encore et encore jour après jour.

Comme s'il ne se sentait jamais vraiment capable de supporter toute cette douceur.

Parce qu'il était doux, infiniment doux avec lui, toujours parfaitement tendre. C'était ce qui le faisait frémir le plus, d'ailleurs. Que quelqu'un d'aussi effrayant, aussi impressionnant, aussi peu délicat que Kurogané puisse être doux comme un agneau, au lit.

-Kuro-pii, tu es… tu es…

-J'ai dit « ferme-la et profite », murmura Kurogané en suspendant les jambes de Fye à ses épaules.

Le blond laissa rouler sa tête contre le sol en souriant comme un imbécile heureux.

Ce qu'il était, tout compte fait.

* * *

C'est... guimauve, hein?^^""

Maa, j'y peux rien! C'est le KuroFye qui est comme ça! Personnellement, je trouve qu'un mignon petit blondinet qui sourit comme un crétin pour cacher ses immeeeeenses blessures, et un grand ninja beau à en damner un saint, qui, lui, fait la gueule pour cacher qu'en fait il est très heureux d'avoir le blond sus-mentionné auprès de lui, ben... c'est guimauve^^

Enfin bon bref, on en a fini avec cette fic^^ (sauf si vous voulez l'épi-épilogue, où qu'on voit le ptit Yui et tous les personnages que j'ai ajoutés au long de la fic!)

Je me rends compte que l'adoption pour les couples gays n'est pas permise au Japon (ni même en France, si je ne me trompe pas)... mais en Belgique c'est permis donc voilà je m'en tape de la crédibilité xDD Non, je m'en fous pas, mais disons que... ça se passe dans un monde où le gouvernement japonais admet que les gentils petits gays fondent une famille. Na!

Des reviews? ^^""


	6. Remerciements

Hello! Bon, ben... je vois pas trop quoi dire ^^"

ça fait un moment que j'ai plus posté dans le coin, et pour cause: cette fic est finie. Mais je vous le promets, je vais essayer d'écrire des "omake", avec le premier baiser, la première nuit de nos chéris... et aussi, évidemment, sur l'arrivée de "Yui II" dans leur vie. Je le ferai dans une autre fic, parce que ça sort un peu du cadre de celle-ci, et je préfère en rester là pour le cadeau de Chibi.

Je tiens à toutes vous remercier, encore une fois:

**Opipourpre**

**PimentSnobux**

**Lyra64**

**Yuko-sensei205**

**Risaa**

**Vampire Shinobie**

**Ayu**

**Turn-off**

**Someonee**

**Samanga**

**Elinska**

**Miss Osaki**

**Notasinglesoul**

Et bien sûr, **ChibiKitsu**

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fic, elle m'a rempli la tête pendant un petit moment, et même si c'est pas un super-chef-d'oeuvre de la mort, elle me plaît bien... Je vous remercie parce que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à autant de reviews, et parce que la grande majorité d'entre vous m'a déjà reviewé pour d'autres fics, ou me suivent depuis le début, et rien que pour ça, je dois vous être reconnaissante...

Voilà, je me tais maintenant, parce que c'est vraiment trop bizarre d'écrire ça des mois après...

On se revoit pour les omake^^

Et aussi dans _Stairway_! (je suis un peu bloquée pour l'instant, mais soyez patientes^^)

Et dans d'autres fics, parce que KuroFye me fascine trop pour que je m'arrête là ^^


End file.
